


kiss me hard before you go

by simplyverstappen



Series: crowns [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles is a brat and an asshole half of the fic tbh, Emotional Hurt, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Game of Thrones References, I don't even know anymore guys, M/M, Mattia is so done, Max and Charles have a complicated relationship, Max is his usual self, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Anxiety, Modern Royalty, Royalty, Smoking, Swearing, he is not nice to Pierre, it's a mess, one of them gets drunk and tries to have sex but it doesn't happen, the gang is back together guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: The Royal Family of Monaco is a mess and Charles knows that. Of course he knows that, after all he’s the biggest mess of all of them - not that he’d care. He’s young, rich, charming, loved by his people - and he has absolutely no idea what he wants from life.
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Charles Leclerc (past), Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: crowns [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600864
Comments: 68
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while eh? 
> 
> first of all, I'm so sorry I didn't manage to post on Monday but I settled on finishing Royal!Charles on Saturday and it took longer than expected - we're at roughly 23k words I think and I procrastinated that fic for nearly 3 months now so sksksk 
> 
> I really really missed this universe even though Charles is a mess, this got angstier than I thought and I think I tagged everything - maybe I'm making it sound worse than the fic actually is but I'm bad at judging that and I'd rather have you guys safe than sorry so please **read the tags** 💛 
> 
> I'm posting the second part tomorrow - it will get better after this one don't worry 
> 
> A few quick disclaimers: I used the real Royal Family of Monaco as Charles family, I don't know much about them apart from what I found on Google (they really went through a lot oof) but Arthur and Lorenzo are still his brothers - I changed the age a little so it fits the plot 
> 
> I still don't know shit about how Royalty really works, Nico & Lewis, Dan & Max and Seb & Kimi are of course still together but given the fact that they're more of a side pairing here I don't want to spam their tags 💛
> 
> this begins directly after the last part of this series, the Winter Ball in Neuschwanstein and it would probably make sense to read the other parts but you can also read it as a stand-alone fic I guess? 
> 
> and now that I talked so much I'm anxious again lmao great 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for your continuing support it means the world to me and somehow makes the lockdown more bearable 💛

**DECEMBER 2021**

Sebastian did not want to sleep with him and Charles doesn’t know if he should find that annoying or amusing. He settles for the latter for now, the German is surprisingly good company - definitely more interesting than the Belgium King. 

Or the Finnish Prime Minister - even though she’s kinda hot... Charles shakes his head annoyedly, he knows even _he_ can’t get away with trying to seduce the Finnish Prime Minister and instead takes a sip from his wine, listening to Sebastian again. 

“Anyway, the guy got sentenced to five years and I really don’t know why you’re so invested in criminal law.” Sebastian raises his eyebrows, eating his dessert and Charles smirks. “It’s interesting.” 

His gaze falls on the golden wedding ring on Sebastian’s right hand and he suppresses an eye roll. So that’s why he didn’t react to him flirting with him. Well, they had a bit more alcohol by now, he can try again. 

“Does your husband know you’re here tonight?”, he asks in a low voice, leaning closer to Sebastian and giving him a charming smile, his hand casually touching Sebastian’s. Sebastian looks rather confused though. 

“Eh, yeah, he’s over there.” He nods into the direction of Nico and Charles turns around, nearly getting a heart attack when he sees Kimi Raikkonen, Head of Security for the German Royal Family, glare at him. Suddenly it clicks and he remembers why Sebastian looks familiar: the statement after the cheating rumours. Of course. 

My god, he really is an idiot sometimes and Charles pulls his hand back, taking another sip from his glass. He refrains from touching Sebastian after that, he doesn’t have a death wish and he sighs. 

“So you’re Lewis’s best friend?” 

They haven’t talked much in the beginning, only exchanged their names and when Charles realized Sebastian didn’t act on his flirting attempts and learned that the other one is a lawyer, their conversation had been about Sebastian’s cases during dinner. 

Sebastian nods, smiling. “I am. Call me Seb.” 

“Charles”, he mumbles, dropping his fork when he sees that Nico stopped eating. Seb frowns but puts his fork down as well, hesitantly pushing his plate away. 

“That’s so weird”, he remarks dryly and Charles can’t help but snort. “You get used to it.” 

He learned to always have an eye on the King or Queen, never breaking Royal Protocol (at least not those parts of it) and he takes another sip from his wine. 

“And you’re here why?” He doesn’t want to sound rude but he’s bored and Seb frowns. “As you already stated: I’m Lewis’s best friend. And you’re the infamous Charles...nice to finally meet you.” 

He smirks and Charles raises his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair. “What did they tell you about me?” 

“Apart from the fact to not sit you to either King Max and Prince Daniel nor Prince Marcus? Not much.” 

“You’re using titles, that’s cute”, Charles deadpans and Seb shrugs, clearly unbothered. “So what’s the deal with Marcus and you?” 

“We fucked after a State Event in Norway and that’s it.” Charles rolls his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t know why everyone makes a big deal out of it. And Max is pissed at me that I flirt with his husband every time we meet but what can I say? Dan is hot and Max is a dick.” 

“Did you tell him that?“ 

“Yeah.” Charles shrugs and Seb shakes his head incredulously. “No wonder he’s pissed. You don’t have any friends you could spend time with?” 

“I-“ Charles frowns, shrugging. Friends are a luxury not many royals have - if you’re lucky, you go to university. If you’re really lucky, you’ll find friends there - Charles hadn’t been lucky. Neither Nico. But he knew from an early age that this was his fate and he leans back. 

“Define friends. I have Pierre.” That sounds way more defensive than he meant it but before they can get deeper into the topic, Kimi appears next to them. 

“Dinner is over and I think it’s time we leave”, he says to Seb before forcing himself to bow his head respectfully at Charles. 

“Your Highness”, he grits out and Charles can’t hold back a smirk. Is Kimi jealous of him? Maybe this evening got a little bit more interesting and he flashes Seb a charming smile. 

“It was really nice meeting you, Sebastian.” He winks at him and while Kimi seems to really have to hold himself back to not start some drama (god, Charles _hopes_ he does, he’s so _bored_ ), Seb just smiles. 

“It was, Your Highness. Here, call me if you ever need a friend.” He hands him his card but before Charles can react, Seb gets up, bowing his head shortly. “Have a good evening.” 

He laces his hand with Kimi’s and Charles watches them leave, disappearing into the crowd of guests who have started to mingle with each other. He looks down on the card in front of him and nearly rolls his eyes. It’s Sebastian’s business card for his clients and he slips it into his pocket, not really planning on ever using that number. 

He excuses himself from the table, aimlessly wandering through the crowd, not sure what to do. He could try finding Max and annoy him a little bit. Or find Carlos, he hasn’t seen him for ages and- but when he spots him in the crowd, Carlos is in a deep discussion with his father, the King of Spain, and the French Prime Minister. Definitely not. 

Charles suppresses a yawn, he’s bored and a little lonely and when he debates whether or not to find Nico and Lewis (he still has to congratulate them on their engagement) he runs into Pierre. 

“Oh hey. Liked the food?”, he asks, not really interested and Pierre snorts. 

“Are you insane?! Flirting with the husband of Nico‘s Head of Security?!” 

“Pierre, if I need an unwanted opinion I’ll let you know, okay?” Charles rolls his eyes, really not giving a shit what his bodyguard thinks about him flirting with Seb. Pierre just stares at him incredulously, running a hand through his hair. “He’s _married_!” 

“And?” 

“You-“ Pierre snorts, shaking his head. “Unbelievable.” 

Charles just shrugs, he really doesn’t care what Pierre thinks and he grabs two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, handing one to his best friend. “Here.” 

“Charles I’m working.” 

“And? No one’s gonna attack me, relax.” 

“You sure about that?” Charles looks up and nearly groans when he sees Max coming towards them, a shit-eating grin on his face, Dan next to him. Really now? 

“Hello d- Your Majesty”, he corrects himself through gritted teeth when he sees Queen Elizabeth and Queen Margrethe talking just a few steps away from them, forcing himself to quickly bow his head. 

Oh how he hates that he has to greet Max with his title now that he’s King. And Max, being the bastard he is, knows that and enjoys it way too much. 

“Charles, such a pleasure seeing you tonight. Pierre.” The smile Max gives Pierre is an honest one and Charles rolls his eyes inwardly, taking a sip from his champagne. He could get drunk and try finding Marcus, talking him into repeating Norway - or ask one of the waiters. But to be honest, he might be bored but he has standards and he sighs. 

“So? What do you want?” 

“Saying hello.” Max smirks but they both know he only came over so Charles has to use his title in front of all those people. God, he really hates him sometimes. 

“Great. And I’m saying goodbye.” He throws him an annoyed look, winks at Dan and grabs Pierre’s arm, disappearing in the crowd. 

“We could’ve talked with them?” Pierre raises his eyebrows, an amused look on his face but Charles just snorts. “No thank you.“ 

Of course they run directly into Marcus though and while Pierre hides his grin behind his champagne glass, Marcus looks like he wants to disappear. 

“Hi”, he mumbles awkwardly and Charles smirks. “Hello Marcus. Would you like to repeat Norway? I’m pretty bored and could need some distraction.” 

Marcus blushes immediately, staring at him for a second before he crosses his arms defensively in front of his chest. 

“Fuck you”, he spits out, Charles just raises one eyebrow. “Yeah, that was the plan. Sad that you’re not up for it tho - have a good evening then.” 

He gives him a crooked smile before he decides that it’s time it leave. Really, he’s bored and- 

“Charles? Can I introduce you to my fiancé?” He turns around, facing Nico and Lewis and Charles sighs inwardly before he forces himself to smile. “Your Majesty, Your Highness.” 

Technically he doesn’t need to address Lewis by that title but he’s with the King and it’s always better to be polite and he bows his head shortly before shaking the hand Lewis offers him. “Pleasure to finally meet you.” 

“Yeah, same.” Lewis has a warm smile, Charles can feel himself relax and he nods to his best friend. 

“That’s Pierre, my bodyguard. Where’s Valtteri?”, he asks Nico while Lewis and Pierre greet each other, Nico just waves his hand at the room. “Somewhere, I have no idea. You’re all alone tonight?” 

“Yes my parents couldn’t make it, I am supposed to give you their greetings. Congratulations on your engagement - also from them.” His smile turns honest, he likes Nico - to some extent - and he’s really happy for him. Also, Lewis is hot. 

“Thank you. I really got lucky with him, eh?” Nico grins, pulling Lewis closer and Charles nods, smiling politely. “Of course. Where are _your_ parents, by the way?” He has seen neither Sina nor Keke anywhere and Nico’s face darkens. 

“We had a few...disagreements in the past”, he says and Charles’s lips curl into a smirk. Interesting. “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure they love Lewis by now though?” 

“We’ll get there.” Nico’s smile is definitely fake by now and Charles knows better than to piss off his host. “I’ll leave you two alone then. Good night, Nico. Lewis.” 

He gives both of them another nod before he leaves for the carriages, collecting his coat on the way out. Pierre follows him silently and when they’re outside, standing in the cold night air, Charles takes a deep breath before lighting himself a cigarette. 

He draws on it before exhaling the smoke, putting his head back and stares at the stars above him. Another boring event done, probably thousands more to come. 

They fly back to Monaco the day after and as soon as their private jet reached 20,000 feet, Charles pulls Pierre on his lap. 

“Now?”, Pierre mumbles but his hand is wandering over his hip to his crotch, gently rubbing and Charles nods, pulling him into a long kiss. Pierre grinds against him and Charles moans shamelessly into the kiss, knowing that the stewardess knows better than to interrupt them. 

Pierre and he- they’re friends with benefits for nearly five years now and Charles doesn’t see anything wrong with that. They’re both young, more or less single (are Charlotte and he a thing now? He really doesn’t know), there are no feelings involved and the sex is amazing. 

Pierre is grinding against his lap, slowly moving his hips and Charles grips the armrest of his seat, pushing his hips up slightly. It never takes much for him to get turned on when it’s about Pierre and he takes a deep breath, his pants are way too tight by now. 

“What do you want?”, Pierre asks him with a hoarse voice, stopping and Charles suppresses an impatient whine. “Do you want to top or-“ 

“It’s fine, just fuck me”, Charles cuts him off annoyedly and Pierre smiles before pulling him up so they can switch positions. 

Normally Charles tops whenever he has a One-Night Stand - he’s the fucking Crown Prince of Monaco after all - but not with Pierre. Rarely with Pierre, only when he’s pissed or - as Pierre calls it - has his moments and Charles kisses Pierre again, humming when Pierre pulls him on his lap. 

They both lose their pants quickly, Pierre preparing him and Charles throws his head back, moaning loudly. After a good five minutes of Pierre slowly fucking Charles with his fingers he pulls them out (Charles hates himself for the needy whine he makes) before quickly rolling the condom over his dick and lubing it up. 

“What do you want?”, he asks him again with a hoarse voice and Charles smiles innocently, looking at him through his lashes. “Can I ride you?” 

It sounds _nearly_ shy - they’re both know Charles is everything but that and Pierre shudders, never really being able to say no to him. 

He nods and Charles smirks before he carefully sinks down on his dick, ignoring the short pain that involuntarily comes and waits for a moment, trying to catch his breath - it’s been a while since they’ve done this. Or more since Charles was riding Pierre’s dick and he takes another deep breath before he starts moving. 

It feels so fucking good, Pierre’s hands on his hips guiding him but not strong enough to really leave bruises and Charles quickens his pace. He knows they don’t have long, half an hour maybe before they land in Monaco and Pierre groans, throwing his head back. 

“Fuck, _Charles_!” 

Some French curses spill from his lips and Charles’s dick twitches, he’s so fucking turned on. 

“Hm?”, he asks, quickening his pace and Pierre whines, slamming him down. His dick hits Charles’s prostate and he nearly screams, holding on to Pierre. 

They both don’t need long and Charles is smart enough to come on some tissues, not really wanting to spill all over Pierre. 

He slowly slides off him, wincing a little and they clean themselves up as best as they can, Charles taking a deep breath. 

Pierre looks like he wants to say something, like he wants some closeness but Charles ignores it - they’re not together, there aren’t any feelings involved (at least not from his side) and if Pierre wants more - well that’s his problem. 

Charles isn’t so stupid to fall for his bodyguard. 

He needed this though, tension having left his body and he gives the stewardess an innocent smile when she enters the cabin again. “Are we home soon?” 

“Yes, Your Highness. I have to ask you to fasten your seatbelts and store any luggage you still have with you in the overhead lockers”, she replies, a polite smile on her face and Charles nods while Pierre still seems to catch his breath. 

He’s quiet though, just checking his phone before putting it on flight mode and Charles leans his head against the window, watching them descend over Monaco. 

He loves his country, loves the view from above on the port and the ocean, is proud of it and he can’t help but smile when they land on the small private airport close to Monte-Carlo. 

Mattia, his Senior Household Officer, is already waiting for them on the runway, next to him two bodyguards and he bows his head shortly in respect when Charles steps out of the plane, Pierre behind him. 

“Your Highness. Pierre.” He gives him a short smile which Pierre replies and they get in the black car that’s already waiting for them. 

“Did he behave?”, Mattia asks dryly as if Charles wasn’t even there and while Charles looks at him offended, Pierre snorts. “Tried flirting with the husband of Nico’s Head of Security but apart from that? Yeah.” 

“Charles!” Mattia stares at him in horror, shaking his head and Charles rolls his eyes. “What?” 

“He’s _married_ -“ 

“Save it, Mattia”, Charles interrupts him annoyedly, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Pierre already lectured me and I really don’t care, yeah?” 

He gives his Senior Household Officer a fake smile, ignoring the muttered “I know why Arrivabene quit three years ago” from Mattia and instead scrolls through his (fake) Instagram account. 

What does he care about Arrivabene, Mattia’s predecessor - his reason for quitting (“I can’t deal with this spoiled child any longer!”) was absolutely ridiculous and Charles raises his eyebrow when he reads the headline of some article. 

_‘The Royal Family of Monaco - full of mysteries, dramas and intrigues’._

Against better judgement, he gives in to his curiosity and he taps on the link, starting to read the first paragraph. 

_“The House of Grimaldi has experienced its fair share of turmoil in recent years. Scandal, divorce, and rumours of infidelity have dogged them for decades, with the result that they have been dubbed Europe's most dysfunctional family.”_

Charles scoffs, rolling his eyes. He knows they are one huge dysfunctional family. Knows his family is fucked up and cursed and he closes the article, not really keen on hearing more about his family’s dramas from the past few years _again_. 

Mattia is still talking but Charles isn’t listening, too tired and done to actually care. Pierre is on his phone as well, probably doing something security-related and Charles breathes out in relief when they reach the Royal Palace. 

Guards are already waiting, welcoming him and he gives them a short smile before making his way to the Throne Room, looking for his parents to report back. He knows Mattia and Pierre will take care of his luggage and he sighs, running a hand through his hair before entering the throne room. 

There’s an audience going on right now, some man telling a story to his father and Charles stays in the background, being quiet. He knows Mattia will yell at him again for disturbing the audiences but he doesn’t really care and it’s not like his father seems bothered, only giving him a small smile before nodding at the man. 

Charles considers pulling out his phone but that’d be just plain rude and he already strained Mattia’s temper enough today so he takes a deep breath, instead counting the ornaments on the ceiling. He’s at 45 when the man finally leaves and Charles steps forward, giving his parents a short smile. 

“Mother, father.” 

His mother, who looked bored during most of the audiences (Charles can’t blame her, he finds them ridiculous as well) smiles at him. “Charles, you’re back. How was Germany?” 

“Cold.” He shrugs and his father raises his eyebrows. “Did you congratulate King Nico on our behalf on his engagement?” 

“Of course. He thanks you.” Charles knows his parents don’t really care what he did there and if Nico got engaged or not, this is all a farce and his father nods. “Thank you, Charles.” 

It’s a clear dismissal and Charles gives them one last smile before heading for his room. 

He quickly wonders where his brothers are, he hasn't seen either Arthur nor Lorenzo - maybe they’re out riding again. They’re both younger than him, Lorenzo being 12 and Arthur 10 and Charles loves them, he really does, but there’s also a huge age difference between them. And they don’t have the burden of becoming King one day. 

Oh heavy is the head that wears the crown, Charles muses sarcastically, entering the left-wing of the castle, heading for the tower where his room is located. Not that he’s complaining. He knows he’ll be a good king one day and that his people love him. 

“Charles. You’re back.” He stops when he hears the familiar voice and turns around slowly. 

“Aunt Caroline”, he says, forcing himself to fake a smile. “So nice to see you again.” 

She just eyes him disdainfully and Charles knows she despises him - despises him since the day he was born and became heir to the throne instead of her sons. 

Monaco still has a pure male hierarchy to the throne which means that even though Caroline is older than Charles’s father - Charles will get the throne. And Caroline hasn’t forgiven him for that. 

“Okay then.” Charles gives her another fake smile, ignoring her glare before leaving. He really has better things to do than deal with his sulking aunt and he gets in his room, flopping down on his bed and pulling out his phone. 

Pierre wrote him that he has some security stuff to do and Charles rolls his eyes. Guess he’ll be alone then or the rest of the day and he shrugs off his jacket, frowning when a small business card falls out. It’s Sebastian’s and Charles actually hadn’t planned on writing him but he’s bored and what does he have to lose? 

**Charles:** It’s Charles, you’re up for some fun? 

Maybe Sebastian is up for some sexting, Charles isn’t picky - but he’s bored. And a bit lonely. He scrolls through Instagram when his phone signals a new message and he smirks when he sees it’s from Sebastian. 

**Sebastian:** I’m still happily married kid  
**Sebastian:** Are you okay?

Is he? Charles doesn’t know but it’s been a while that he has been asked that question and he rolls his eyes at himself. No need to get sentimental now. 

**Charles:** I guess, I mean my aunt still hates me but apart from that I’m better than ever

He doesn’t know why he mentioned his aunt. He never even said anything about her to Nico or Max and telling Sebastian about it- but it’s not like he’s going to ever see him again and Charles rolls his eyes when he sees the next message. 

**Sebastian:** must be tough. You got someone you trust there?

His concern is...strange, Charles is not used to that and he hesitates a moment. He trusts Pierre and Mattia. His parents- well, they barely listen to him anyway. Charles shakes his head, annoyed with himself that he interprets so much into their conversation - as if Sebastian would really care about him. No one really cares about him, all assuming that he’s okay. And he is, he’s the fucking Crown Prince of Monaco after all. 

They keep talking though and when Charles tells him later that day that he’s going out tonight, partying, the “Stay safe” from Seb feels...nice. 

It’s something his parents never said to him and Charles ignores the warm feeling that’s spreading through him when he reads it. Seb and he are not close and he throws his phone on the bed before heading to his walk-in closet. He still needs to find an outfit for tonight and he plans on getting laid. 

Five hours later he’s in some expensive club in downtown Monaco on some guy’s lap, kissing him and being drunk. He has never really cared much about safety measures, knows his people adore him and Charles is ready to do everything possible to live his freedom. 

He knows he has given Pierre many headaches with that before and he doesn’t know where his bodyguard is right now - not that he cares. It’s Pierre’s job to look after him and not the other way round and he smirks when the guy moans into the kiss. 

“Come on, let’s go somewhere more private”, he murmurs, grinning when he guy immediately follows him. Charles always gets what he wants and he takes two more shots on their way to the bathroom, laughing at something the guy said, not that he paid attention. 

Ten minutes later he has that guy pressed against the bathroom wall, fucking into him and Charles’s grip tightens. He’s pretty sure the guy told him his name, they always do and Charles always forgets again - why bother when he knows he won’t ever see them again? 

“You like that?”, he asks with a hoarse voice, pulling him closer and when the man moans, Charles smirks. “Tell me.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” He might have title kink, loves it when the people acknowledge who he is and Charles slams harder into him, the man screaming his name by now. 

The guy comes shortly after that, breathing harshly and supporting himself on the wall while Charles keeps fucking him, a steady rhythm. He can feel his orgasm build up and when he comes as well, he bits down on the man’s shoulder, moaning loudly. 

He pulls out, throwing the condom into the bin and flashing the man another smile. “Thanks, _chéri_.” 

He leaves him behind, disappearing in the crowds in the club again and orders himself some expensive champagne, spending way too much money again. 

When he wakes up the next morning, he has the worst hangover known in human existence and he groans, blinking before slowly sitting up. 

He doesn’t have much memory of last night, he remembers going home with some guy - but when he looks around he realizes he’s in his own bed, a glass of water and some painkillers on his nightstand. 

So Pierre got him home because he remembers definitely not falling asleep in his own bed. Charles breathes out, swallowing the painkiller with two big gulps of water before getting up slowly, running a hand through his hair. 

It’s quiet in the palace but he’s not surprised - it’s Christmas Day and a Saturday. No one’s awake yet and he makes his way into the kitchen, getting some leftover from dinner last night before heading for his room again. 

There’s a State Event tomorrow, their annual Christmas Party and Charles sighs while sitting down in bed again, pulling the bowl with pasta and vegetables closer. He’s not in the mood for it but it’s not like he has a choice and he shovels the pasta rather ungracefully into his mouth, only humming when he hears a knock on the door. 

It’s Pierre, looking way more awake and put together than Charles ever could at this ungodly hour (he ignores the fact that it’s past lunchtime already) but he’s also not the one working and he raises his eyebrows, not stopping eating. “What?” 

“You had a good night?” Pierre sounds pressed and Charles nods, his headache slowly fading and he feels a little bit more awake. “Yeah.” 

“Good.” Pierre’s smile looks forced even though Charles doesn’t get why and he yawns, pushing the now-empty bowl away from him. 

“Anything I have to know for tomorrow?”, he asks while leaving his bed, looking for clothes and Pierre clears his throat, leaning against the wall. “250 guests, there’s a dinner before some dancing-“ 

“Urgh”, Charles mumbles, getting underpants from his closet and Pierre sighs. “I know. I guess we’re done around midnight though, not too late.” 

“Great.” Charles sighs, running a hand through his hair before looking through his suits - at least he has enough of them. 

He spends the next two days in the palace and with his brothers before getting ready and the Christmas Party is- look, Charles knows he’s privileged. Knows he’s lucky but he doesn’t see a point in so many people coming to Monaco shortly after Christmas and he somehow makes it through dinner without any scandals. 

He talks with the Spanish King, misses Carlos while doing so, thanking god that Max isn’t here but that also means he’s even more bored and when the people start dancing and mingling, Charles is close to just pulling his phone from his pocket and going through his dashboard on Instagram. 

Only Mattia’s warning glance stops him and he rolls his eyes at his Senior Household Officer, Mattia staying at the side but having a watchful gaze on him. It’s not like he really _wants_ to be here- 

“Prince Charles? Would you like to dance?” 

Charles looks up when he hears the voice, a girl standing in front of their table and giving him a small smile and he manages just in time to stop his face from falling. “Eh-“ 

“He’d love to”, his father interrupts, giving him a short smile and Charles sigh, nodding before getting up. “Of course.” 

Is she some princess? Charles is normally pretty good with names and faces - at least the ones in the royal world - but she doesn’t look familiar and he takes her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

He’s not much of a fan of dancing, at least not this kind of “fancy dancing” - one of the few things he actually hates about being a Crown Princes. He knows how to though, taking the lead and listening half-heartedly to what the girl is telling him, her eyes shining with excitement. He should feel bad for not caring but he became numb a long time ago and when the song is over he stops, going a bit to the side to not have to dance to the upcoming slow song. 

The girl looks a little disappointed but before she can say something, Charlotte suddenly appears in front of them and Charles raises his eyebrows. “Hey-“ 

“You fucking asshole!” Charlotte is fuming, glaring at him and the girl and Charles sighs, running a hand through his hair. “What?” 

The girl looks more and more uncomfortable and when Charlotte gives her an impatient look she does a quick curtsy before quickly disappearing in the crowd,  
and Charlotte focuses back on Charles. 

“Nice to see that you dance with some random girl before talking to me and apparently don’t see it necessary to call your girlfriend that you’re back in Monaco!” 

“Girlfriend?” So they have been dating? Charles blinks confused and Charlotte stares at him speechless. “Are you serious?!” 

There’s hurt in her eyes and Charles shrugs helplessly, they have never talked about it- 

“Fuck you”, Charlotte spits out, glaring at him. “Giada had been right about you.” 

Okay, no reason to get his ex-girlfriend involved and Charles rolls his eyes. “What does she have to do with that?” 

Charlotte just shakes her head, eyes filling with tears and he hopes she doesn’t start crying now - he’s not in the mood to explain this mess to Mattia or his parents. 

“Fuck you”, Charlotte repeats before disappearing in the crowd and Charles stares after her, dumbfounded. Charlotte and he- he didn’t think it was serious just because they have fucked a few times. 

Yes, she’s some French princess (not that she’d have any chance of the throne with France being a democracy but you know. Royalty) and yeah, his parents would’ve probably approved of the relationship. But? They never talked and Charles sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

“Is she okay?” Pierre appears next to him, frowning and Charles shrugs, getting himself a drink from a passing waiter. “Apparently we were dating? I didn’t know that.” 

“You’re an asshole, sometimes, Charles”, Pierre responds but there’s a slight grin on his face and Charles shrugs again. “Apparently. Anyway, she broke up with me I guess.” 

He doesn’t know if he’s just imagining the hopeful expression in Pierre’s eyes, it’s gone a second later anyway and he lets his gaze wander through the room. 

“You think it’s rude if I leave?”, he asks, not looking at Pierre while checking where Mattia is. His Senior Household Officer is talking with a few staff members at the moment and he hears Pierre chuckle to his right. 

“I can cover you. Just be quick.”

“You’re the best.” Charles gives him a quick smile before disappearing in the crowd, making sure he stays out of his parent’s and Mattia’s sight. 

He takes a deep breath the second he’s outside of the stuffed hall, grabbing himself a coat and making his way to one of the balconies, breathing in deeply the cold night air. He enjoys the peace for a second before getting his cigarettes, lightning himself one and staring at the ocean in front of him. 

He enjoys parties, he really does, just not those kind of parties where his parents and Mattia are watching every one of his moves - well, mostly Mattia, his parents too busy with themselves and their guests. He knows New Year’s Eve will be boring as well and he gets his phone from his pocket, playing with it while smoking his cigarette and staring at the ocean. 

Should it bother him that he doesn’t really care about the Charlotte-thing? They’ve known each other for years, her being one of his only friends - and apparently his girlfriend and he shakes his head annoyedly, unlocking his phone and unconsciously going back to his chat with Seb. 

**Charles:** so my girlfriend just broke up with me  
**Charles:** I didn’t even know she was my girlfriend tbh  
**Charles:** and I somehow don’t care at all

He doesn’t know why he keeps talking to Seb and keeps telling him all these things but it somehow helps. He doesn’t see him, will probably never see him again and it feels oddly therapeutic to just drop all his thoughts on some outsider who has no idea about his life. 

He doesn’t expect Seb to answer, it’s past 11 and that guy surely has something better to do but when his phone vibrates, Charles can’t hold back a small smile. 

**Seb:** have you talked with her? 

No and Charles also really doesn’t want to. But it feels good to have someone who listens and he lights himself another cigarette before leaning back, writing with Seb and taking a deep breath. 

What does he care.

**JANUARY 2022**

The first rumours start in January and take Charles completely by surprise. He’s at breakfast with Arthur and Lorenzo, playing on his phone while chewing on some croissant and when Mattia comes in, looking visibly distressed, he gets a bad feeling in his stomach. 

“What’s going on?” 

“There are .. rumours.” Mattia runs a hand through his hair, exchanging a quick look with Pierre before looking at Arthur and Lorenzo, giving them a warm smile. “Boys, would you mind checking on the horses? I’m sure Lilia is going to get her foal soon.” 

Arthur and Lorenzo don’t look convinced at all and Pierre pushes himself off the wall, giving them a quick smile.

“Please? I’m sure we can squeeze in some FIFA before your Political Education lessons tomorrow”, he adds and Lorenzo nods hesitantly. “Fine. But you’ll tell us what’s up!” 

“Sure thing.” Pierre gently pushes them outside and Mattia looks stressed. “You can’t tell them, it’s already bad-“ 

“What the _fuck_ is going on?”, Charles interrupts him impatiently, clearly annoyed and Pierre closes the door, leaning against the wall and raising his eyebrows. “Yeah, what happened?” 

“There are rumours that Charles is not the rightful heir to the throne.” Mattia takes a deep breath, putting his iPad in front of him on the table and shows him the page. “And the article says they have reliable sources.” 

“And since when do we listen to stupid rumours?” Charles gives him a bored look, shaking his head. “Apart from the fact that it’s not even true? I’m the rightful heir to the throne, I’m the son of the King and Queen.” 

“Well, that article says you’re not.” Mattia gives him a pointed look and Charles rolls his eyes. “Again, since when do we listen to rumours?”

“Since it’s spreading like wildfire!” Mattia glares at him and Pierre clears his throat. “But as Charles said, everyone knows he’s King Albert’s son.”

“Well, the ‘confirmed source’”, Mattia snorts, “says your mother cheated on King Albert and given the fact that it would make you a bastard-“ 

“My mother didn’t cheat on him!”, Charles interrupts him sharply, anger rising in him. “She- what the actual fuck?!” 

“I’m just telling you what the article says after you clearly can’t be bothered to read it yourself.” Mattia looks pissed and Charles closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“It’s complete bullshit and my people know that”, he then says, looking at Mattia with a firm glance. “There’s no need to respond to such bullshit.” 

“Charles-“ 

“I said no”, Charles interrupts him annoyedly and Mattia takes a deep breath. “As you wish, Your Highness.” 

He leaves and Charles falls back, pulling his legs up and taking a sip from his coffee, staring out of the window. He doesn’t particularly care about the rumour but it always amazes him with what bullshit the people come up just to get their five minutes of fame. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to act on the rumours?” Pierre’s quiet voice makes him look up and Charles shakes his head, sighing. 

“What use is there? It’s just another rumour that will be forgotten in a few days. Just give it time, it will be fine.” 

Except that it isn’t. The rumour spreads, every newspaper in Monaco and France reporting about it and when even the German and British press picks up on it, Charles is absolutely done. His father doesn’t seem too bothered, waving dismissively when Mattia tries talking him into doing something but Charles gets more and more bothered - and if it’s just the fact that every time he’s leaving the palace, people start asking questions now. 

It goes so far that journalists start waiting for his little brothers in front of their school and when one of his hook-ups asks him if he’s really the Crown Prince of Monaco, that’s the moment Charles snaps, calling Mattia and Pierre into an emergency meeting.

“So. What can we do?” Charles crosses his arms in front of his chest and Mattia sighs, pinching his nose. “We can of course publish a statement but the rumours went too far for that. I think you have to take a DNA test.” 

“What?!” Charles stares at him but Mattia just nods. “It’s the only way, Charles. His Majesty is not listening to me, says it’s ridiculous but if this rumour continues to spread it could damage the reputation of the Royal Family severely.” 

Great. Charles groans, massaging his temples before he nods. “Okay, let’s do this. I’ll talk with my father and you prepare the statement - I’m done with that bullshit.” 

His father is against the idea but Charles can be pretty persistent when he wants something and after discussing with him for half an hour he gets his way. He reports back to Mattia and when he gets a message from Seb, he stops, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

 **Seb:** you’re doing okay kid? 

His father has not asked him once if he’s okay. He still rolls his eyes, just answering with a 👍🏼 before taking a deep breath and joining Pierre for dinner. 

The test is positive, of course it is - he is the rightful heir to the throne in Monaco and he publishes the result with a statement drafted by Mattia, just hoping he finally gets some peace.

Two days later he’s on his way to a basketball game in Monaco and when they’re stuck in traffic he frowns, throwing Pierre a confused glance. “Didn’t you check the traffic before?” 

“I did and there was no sign of construction work!” Pierre shakes his head annoyedly, groaning. “I even checked in with road control and the police but they assured me that the streets are empty.”

“Well that had been a fucking lie”, Charles mumbles, trying to ignore the anxiousness spreading through him. He hates being late, hates letting people wait and he has to open that fucking game - he’s fucking expected. 

“I don’t get it, I fucking checked, there’s no way...”, Pierre mutters, calling someone and Charles takes a deep breath. It’s okay, it’s not his fault, he can’t do anything right now- 

“WHAT?!” Pierre’s voice makes him flinch, his bodyguard glaring at no one particular, fingers restlessly drumming against the steering wheel. “You can’t be serious, I’m with the Crown Prince-“

That doesn’t sound good and Charles groans quietly, playing with his phone in his hands. Whatever people might say about him, he doesn’t like neglecting his duties and apart from the fact that he really likes basketball- what the fuck is going on?! 

“No you listen to _me_ , I’m here with His Royal Highness, Charles Leclerc-Grimaldi, Crown Prince of Monaco!” Pierre sounds pissed and Charles hides his smirk behind his hand, leaning against the car door while he hears his best friend swear. 

Pierre might look a little shy and timid but he can be pretty stubborn and he’s good at his job. Really good. That’s why Charles hired him (apart from the fact that Pierre is the closest thing he has to a best friend) and when Pierre hangs up, his blue eyes are sparkling with anger. 

“So apparently there’s road work ahead- don’t you _dare_ and quote that vine on me now”, he glares at Charles who closes his mouth again, grinning and Pierre runs a hand through his hair, definitely stressed. “But the police will make an exception for us and we can get a detour.” 

“Why is there roadwork suddenly?” Charles frowns, trying to calm his heart rate when the clock in the car shows him that they’re already ten minutes late. “And can we somehow let the guys at the game know that we’ll be late?” 

“I can and I have no idea.” Pierre reveres the car, steering past all the cars and focuses on the road. “Police said something about early confirmation for street work? It’s strange because it’s not back traceable to whoever made that decision.” 

“Hm.” Charles stares out of the window, chewing on his bottom lip while Pierre speeds up a little. He stays silent for the rest of the drive, praying they won’t be too late - fuck he hates this.

“It’s gonna be fine”, Pierre says suddenly when they pull up in front of the Salle Gaston Mèdecin, the arena where the AS Monaco plays their home matches, his bodyguard giving him a reassuring smile. “Your people love you.” 

“I hope they do, I left them waiting half an hour”, Charles mumbles while getting out of the car and Pierre squeezes his arm quickly. “Charles? Just be yourself.” He smiles at him one more time before taking a step back and Charles nods, smiling at the people waiting for him already. 

“Your Highness, it’s such an honour-“ The president of the club bows and Charles gives him a charming smile, waving dismissively. 

“Monsieur Dyadechko”, he’s always been good with names when it matters, “please. It’s my honour, I’m so happy to finally be here and I’m so sorry for being late.” 

He gives him an apologising look while following him inside and the president blushes, shaking his head. 

“Your Highness, please don’t worry about it. We just heard a rumour that you might not want to come-” 

“That’s nonsense, really, I was just stuck in traffic.” 

Charles wants to say more, apologise maybe, but then he’s suddenly inside the arena, people cheering and screaming his name and he smiles, waving at the people and the rest of the evening goes by in a blur. 

His people haven’t really been mad at him and Charles is on his best behaviour all evening, smiling and joking and his anxiety slowly fades away. He actually has fun, enjoys watching the game (he always feels so normal when he does stuff like that and even though he really loves all the privilege he has it’s ... a nice change) and when they’re on their way back to the palace, he falls on the backseat of the car, exhaustion of the day slowly catching up with him. 

“You’re good?”, Pierre asks and Charles nods, playing with the phone in his hand and before he thinks about it any longer he texts Seb. 

**Charles:** so there was a sudden traffic block today and I don’t know why bc Pierre actually checked  
**Charles:** so annoying  
**Charles:** was nearly late for the basketball game

It’s not that it’s odd, there’s a lot of construction work in Monaco - he just thought they would be on time. 

**Seb:** was it okay? 

**Charles:** yeah yeah they love me  
**Charles:** just told them that I was stuck in traffic like everyone else 

He puts his phone back in his pocket, taking a deep breath and looking out of the window, Monaco by night passing him. His people love him, it’s all good. 

**FEBRUARY 2022**

The thing is, everyone in the royal world knows how much Charles sleeps around. It’s no secret that he sometimes disappears at royal events, sleeping with some Prince or Princess and having some fun. But he’s also good at keeping it a secret, the public not knowing about his private life. 

That is until one of Monaco’s biggest newspapers publishes an article about the whole “Giada-Charlotte” drama and Charles wakes up with a fuming Mattia storming into his room. 

“Charles-“

“Okay first of all, you could knock?”, Charles interrupts him while slowly sitting up, Mattia staring at him speechless. “What-“ 

“I’m still the Crown Prince and this is my private bedroom”, Charles adds and Mattia takes a deep breath, visibly gritting his teeth. 

“Good Morning, Your Highness”, he presses out and Charles gives him an angelic smile. “Good Morning, Mattia, what’s for breakfast?” 

“We don’t have time for breakfast.” Mattia is apparently close to losing his patience and Charles scoffs, looking for some pants. “There’s always time for breakfast.” 

“Charles, the press is slandering you at the moment. The found out about the Giada-Charlotte mess from last year.” Charles freezes, slowly turning around and raising one eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

“They’ve apparently been digging really deep and the papers are full of it.” Mattia runs a hand through his hair and Charles’s heart starts beating faster. Admittedly, it hadn’t been one of his best moments to sleep with Charlotte after dating Giada, an Italian princess, for over four years. 

Especially not because Charlotte had been Giada’s best friend since childhood. 

But after a very messy break up with Giada and Charlotte coming back to Monaco with him (maybe that’s why she thought they were dating) it had been fine, everyone staying quiet about it. He’d actually thought Giada had moved on, having a new boyfriend and he runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. 

“Well? How bad did they make me look?”, he asks dryly and when Mattia just crosses his arms in front of his chest, eying him with a dark gaze, Charles knows he’s a fucked, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. 

“You’re basically portrayed as the devil and I hope for you that you can fix this somehow. ‘Cheating bastard’ was one of the nicer comments.” Mattia shakes his head and Charles bites his lip, hesitantly reaching for his phone. “So you mean I should-“ 

“Call Giada and Charlotte and all three of you should publish a statement”, Pierre finishes his sentence, coming into the room and Charles sighs, running a hand over his face. “Do I really have to? Both hate me.” 

“What a surprise”, Pierre mumbles, ignoring the annoyed glare Charles sends his way. “Charles, it’s the only way. You have to show that you’re all good with each other and that no one cheated.”

“But I did cheat.”

“Then lie!” Mattia glares at him and Charles raises his hands defensively, unlocking his phone. “ _Fine_.” 

Sorting things out with Giada and Charlotte is easier than Charles thought - yes, both yell at him but they’re also both interested in keeping their relationship backgrounds quiet, not keen on the press finding out more than they already did and Charles is glad about it. 

He gets a call from Nico later that night, asking him if he’s alright and Charles sighs, leaning against the window. “Yeah. Why shouldn’t I?” 

He doesn’t need a babysitter and he tries not to be too annoyed - Nico is still the King of Germany. 

“First the rumour about you not being the rightful heir to the throne, then the suspicious roadblock-“ 

“How do you know about that?”, Charles interrupts him and he can hear Nico laugh. “Seb told Lewis.” 

Of course. 

“And now the Giada and Charlotte thing? Don’t you think someone is trying to damage your reputation on purpose?” 

“That’s bullshit.” Charles snorts, eyes following Pierre who’s checking on the guards in the garden. “Why would they?” 

Pierre looks good in his work uniform. 

“I don’t know but if you need help-“ 

“I’m fine, Nico”, Charles interrupts him, sharper than he means it but it’s too late to take it back and he ignores the numb feeling in his stomach. “I’m fine, I can handle it.” 

It’s quiet on the other end of the line and Charles sighs, visibly frustrated. 

“I’m annoyed by the rumours, yeah, but it’s nothing to worry about. I don’t care about some stupid anti-royalist group who doesn’t know shit about me or my life. I’m fine.”

**MARCH 2022**

There’s a State Event in France and Charles is bored as fuck. Max and Dan are here but they’re busy with themselves, Carlos is in deep conversation with the German chancellor and Nico- Charles hasn’t seen him since he arrived and he wanders a bit aimlessly through the guests, holding small talk from time to time and keeping up the facade. 

He doesn’t mind the State Event, he grew up with things like that but he’s really not in the mood to talk about the state of the economy right now - he has done that during the whole dinner. 

He doesn’t see Pierre either and Charles sighs, actually considering to interrupt Dan and Max. Max might be an asshole but arguing with him is at least more entertaining than chatting more about some bullshit and he wanders over, accepting the drink a passing waiter hands him. 

“Hey dickhead.” They’re alone, no need for titles and Charles smirks when he sees Max’s annoyed expression. 

“Hey cunt”, he replies dryly and Charles grins. “Careful Maxy, your Australian is showing.” 

“Fuck you.” Max rolls his eyes and Dan pulls him closer while winking at Charles. “You’re good?” 

“Mhm,” Charles smirks, letting his eyes wander over Dan’s body. He is not flirting with Daniel - he’s just _nice_. At least that’s what he tells Pierre all the time, with that devilish smile of his and that spark in his eyes, Pierre knowing nothing good will come out of. 

He’s really glad the royals aren’t as violent anymore as they were a hundred years ago or Max would’ve probably declared war on Monaco - and as much as Charles loves his country but that’s a war he’d have lost. 

Still, definitely not flirting. 

“You want to work for me? I heard you’re really good.” Charles lets his hand trail over Dan’s arm and Max stares at him, speechless. 

“Mate, we’re married, he’s not working anymore, he- _we’re married_!” 

He glares at him and Charles laughs, he loves nothing more than winding Max up. “Sad. I heard he was a pretty good bodyguard and I could use a second one.” 

“You couldn’t afford me, baby.” Dan winks at him and Charles is actually speechless for a second while Max starts laughing, kissing Dan quickly. “I love you.” 

“Yeah and I hate both of you.” Charles rolls his eyes, annoyance back full force. 

He wants to take a sip from his glass when hears a loud “NO!” and before he realises it, Pierre is next to him, knocking the glass out of his hand. 

The alcohol stains the carpet, a few people turn their heads and Charles stares at Pierre, actually speechless. “What the actual _fuck_ , Pierre?!”

“It was poisoned”, Pierre explains, catching his breath and Charles blinks. “What?!” 

“Did you drink from it??” Pierre stares at him, an urgent look in his eyes and Charles is still speechless. What the-

“Charles, did you drink from it??" 

“He didn’t”, Dan says calmly but his eyes are full of worry. “He took the glass but didn’t drink from it.” 

He’s apparently still as observing as back then when he was Max’s bodyguard - old habits die hard, Charles thinks bitterly and he clears his throat. 

“How did you know?”, he asks and Pierre runs a hand through his hair, slowly calming down. “Got tipped off by an informant and saw the waiter pour it in the glass. Lost him in the crowd and didn’t find you immediately.” 

“What about the other guests?!” Max looks alarmed but Pierre shakes his head, squatting down to save a few drops of the drink in a small glass bottle. “It was aimed at Charles but we don’t know who was behind it.” 

“Jeepers”, Dan mumbles and Charles exhales a shaky breath, heart beating hard against his ribs. Did he really nearly die? Did Pierre really just save his life? 

“We’re gonna take a look at the poison but for now I’m just glad nothing happened.” Pierre takes a deep breath, slipping the glass bottle in his pocket and gently taking Charles’s arm. “The waiter has been arrested, let’s not draw any more attention on us, yeah?” 

“Thanks, Pierre.” Charles’s voice is unusually quiet and he clears his throat. “I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Be dead”, Max responds dryly which gets him a nudge from Dan’s elbow and a small smile from Pierre. Charles just flips him off, as subtle as possible and Pierre guides him away from the people, Charles still being a little shaken.

What the fuck?! 

Questioning the waiter turns out to be useless, he didn’t know what exactly he put into Charles’s drink, thinking it would be some kind of joke (Charles can only shake his head at how fucking stupid people are) and not caring as long as he’d get paid by whoever left him the poison. 

Trying to catch that mysterious guy turns out to be nearly impossible, Pierre extends the security measures and Charles is mostly annoyed. Who the fuck would want to kill him?! It’s ridiculous, really. 

They managed to keep it from the press though, which Charles counts as a win - that is until he crashes his Ferrari into the barriers driving from Monaco to Nice because someone played with the engine and when he gets out is his car, he’s fuming. 

And shaking, still unable to believe this actually happened, heart beating hard against his ribs and he takes a deep breath, calling Pierre before hesitating. 

**Charles:** this is the second time in less than a week that someone tried to kill me  
**Charles:** nearly got poisoned during the French State Event  
**Charles:** and today I crashed my Ferrari because someone manipulated the engine  
**Charles:** life is wild 

He doesn’t know why he keeps writing Seb - maybe because it gives him some comfort. Knows Seb will listen and ty giving him advice and even though Charles never listens to it, he appreciates it.

What he didn’t expect though is that Seb is calling him and Charles stares at his phone, definitely not ready to answer that. He declines the call, quickly going back in their chat.

 **Charles:** I’m fine

 **Seb:** I worry about you kid 

Well, then he’s probably the only one. Charles’s throat tightens at that and he takes a deep breath, carefully stepping away from his Ferrari. His parents haven’t really given much of a shit when they heard about what happened at the State Event in France, his father just saying that Pierre then apparently did his job and that has been it. 

Not that he needs his parents to worry about him. He’s fine and when Pierre picks him up, completely shocked, Charles just wants to forget about it. He fucks Pierre in the backseat of the Bugatti, not wanting to think and when he comes with a hoarse scream, spilling inside of Pierre, for a second he feels alright. Feels like he’s getting control back over his life. 

So much had gone wrong in the last three months that he doesn’t even know where to start and when rumours surface that he has been drunk while driving his Ferrari - Charles is so done.

Especially when his aunt gives a few bitchy remarks regarding his behaviour all while presenting herself to the public as the perfect member of the royal family, showing off her sons while visiting charity organisations and doing god knows what. 

It pisses Charles off immensely - she shouldn’t be doing so much. They are not her people, she won’t rule the country later and he can’t help but slowly start to worry about that anti-royalist that apparently is after him. 

There’s a pattern, someone clearly tries to ruin his reputation in whatever way and he doesn’t want to say it worked but he gets more and more anxious every day. Especially when he sees how much the people seem to embrace Caroline. 

He never really cared much for it - he knew the people would love him anyway and he would get the crown, so why bother? It had been enough most of the time to just smile and be polite, no need to put some extra effort in. 

“Charlie, are you okay?” Arthur’s voice makes him look up, his youngest brother sitting at the table and throwing him a curious glance. “You seem worried.” 

“I’m fine.” Charles forces himself to smile, taking a deep breath and turning away from the window. “Just a few stupid rumours lately.” 

“They’re so mean.” Arthur shakes his head stunned while eating some grapes and Charles’s smile turns genuine. 

“They are”, he agrees. “But you get used to it.” 

And that’s probably the saddest advice he has ever given his brother. 

“But you didn’t drive drunk, right? And you also didn’t cheat on Giada?” Arthur sounds insecure and Charles bites his lip, ignoring Pierre’s pointed look.

“No and no”, he lies easily and Arthur breathes out in relief, smiling at him. “I knew it. You wouldn’t do such mean things because you’re the best big brother there is. Don’t tell Lorenzo.” 

He grins and Charles’s heart breaks a little but he forces himself to keep smiling. “Thanks, _chéri_.” 

There’s a heavy feeling settling in his stomach and he takes a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. He doesn’t care what others think about him and he ignores Pierre who still has that look in his eyes.

“What?!”, he snaps when they’re finally alone and Pierre shrugs, leaning against the wall in the corridor. 

“Just find it amazing that you’re lying to your little brother”, he says dryly and Charles glares at him. “It's not as if I could just tell him the fucking truth. And as much as I know that’s none of your business, right, Pierre?” 

For a second there’s hurt in Pierre’s eyes and maybe Charles should feel bad but he’s stressed and just so done with the world at the moment and Pierre swallows visibly. 

“Of course not, Your Highness.” 

There’s a distance in his voice Charles can’t place properly but he also doesn’t care, just nods and walks past him. “Glad we talked about it.” 

They fucked more in the last few days, Charles just wanting to get at least control over _something_ and if that means that he fucks Pierre over one of the ancient tables in the palace - well. 

**APRIL 2022**

It’s the beginning of April, spring coming to Monaco and it had been quiet for a few weeks. Too quiet. But Charles had just been relieved for finally getting a break and he pushes everything that happened in the back of his mind, trying to get his old routine back somehow. 

He goes back to partying and having One-Night stands, ignores a few of his more boring royal duties, gives Pierre headaches and has Mattia yell at him - the usual. Nothing he can’t deal with and he’s fine, really.

Seb and he are still texting, Seb always asking if he’s okay and Charles is, really. He just ignores everything that happened but it seems to work so far, so why bother? 

And then it all comes crashing down at him at once. 

The second he walks into the dining room, the servants giving him weird looks and only Mattia and Pierre waiting for him, he knows something is wrong. A bad feeling starts spreading through him, especially when he sees how pissed Mattia is and when he looks at Pierre, his best friend avoids his eyes. 

“Okay, who died?”, he asks while falling on the bench, grabbing one of the freshly baked croissants. “And where are Lorenzo and Arthur?” 

They normally always have breakfast together, meals being the only way of actually seeing each other with their different schedules. 

Mattia just keeps looking at him, eyes completely dark and Charles sighs, running a hand over his face. 

“Look, I’m absolutely not in the mood to play some weird guessing game and-“

“Do you remember Norway, Charles?”, Mattia interrupts him coldly and Charles nods slowly, slightly confused. “Yeah? What about it?” 

“You remember what you did there?”, Pierre asks, voice hoarse and Charles frowns. “I fucked Marcus, and? Guys, we already had that discussion-“

“It somehow got leaked to the press and the public knows”, Mattia interrupts him sharply and Charles freezes, staring at him incredulously. “What?! Did Marcus-“ 

“Marcus didn’t do shit”, Pierre interrupts him, Charles has never seen him that pissed. “Every fucking newspaper in Europe is reporting about it. That you fucked the Crown Prince of Sweden.” 

“Okay but that are just rumours, I mean-“

“They have pictures”, Mattia interrupts him, voice shaking with anger. “They have pictures, Charles. Blurry, yes, but everyone can tell it’s Marcus and you.” 

Dead silence follows his words, Charles stares at him, actually speechless. 

He feels like someone poured a bucket of ice water over him, palms getting sweaty and he tries to stay calm. “You-“

“You’re in so much trouble, Charles, you have no idea!” Pierre stares at him, shaking his head and Charles rolls his eyes. “So what, we can fix it, we-“ 

“HOW?!” Mattia stares at him disbelieving. “How do you want to fix this, Charles? There are pictures of you fucking the Crown Prince of Sweden! You didn’t just ruin your own reputation but also Marcus’s!” 

Charles swallows dryly, throat tightening and he takes a deep breath. “I-“ 

He has no idea what to say and Pierre scowls.

“Fuck, Charles, that’s one of the biggest scandals of your family, why weren’t you more careful?! Why don’t you _think_ for once before you do something?!” 

“It’s none of your business who I fuck, Gasly!”, Charles fires back, eyes full with rage and fire. “You’re just my bodyguard, your job is to keep me save, nothing more!”

Pierre looks like Charles just smacked him in the face and Mattia shakes his head, massaging his temples. 

“This is a fucking nightmare”, he mumbles and Charles chews on his bottom lip, trying to keep the anxiety at bay. “But Nico also fucked around and the public was fine it with-“ 

“Nico”, Mattia interrupts him sharply, “is King of Germany now and never fucked another royal at a State Event. There’s a huge difference - also his people love him.” 

“My people love me too!” Charles stares at him, desperation seeking through him and Mattia scoffs. “Maybe half a year ago but your standing isn’t the best after all the shit that happened in the last three months.”

“But that wasn’t my fault!” 

“Fucking the Crown Prince of Norway and getting caught is definitely your fault!” Charles has never seen Mattia this angry, the Italian pacing through the room and Charles closes his eyes, shaking his head. 

“What fucking bullshit Mattia, they love me. I’m the fucking Crown Prince of Monaco, their future King- how can they not?!” 

“You don’t get it, do you?”, Pierre says quietly and Charles rolls his eyes. “Pierre, I doubt you know what you’re talking about here.” 

Pierre just stares at him, speechless and Charles gets up. 

“Yeah it’s unfortunate that they got to know about Norway but-“ 

His phone rings and when he sees that it’s Marcus, Charles sighs. “Hi.” 

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Charles has never heard Marcus shout and he flinches involuntarily, taking a deep breath. “Marcus. How can I help you?”

“Are you for real, Leclerc?!” Marcus is still yelling and Charles tries to control his racing heart. He’s okay, he’s in the palace, he’s fine. 

“As much as I know, Marcus, you were also quite into it”, he says dryly. “So don’t blame me.” 

“Yeah but the pictures got leaked from a source who’s close to your fucking royal family!” 

Shit, he didn’t know that. Charles feels himself getting cold, unable to say anything while Marcus keeps yelling at him. 

“I told you it was a fucking bad idea, told you we can’t be too sure- MY PARENTS ARE THREATENING TO DISOWN ME!” 

Shit. Charles takes a deep breath, heart racing and he can feel the anxiety building up again. 

“Why would I care?”, he replies and he hears Marcus scoff. “They will take my crown away, I worked my whole life for this you absolute asshole!” 

“Yeah well, don’t you have a sister or so?” Charles stares out of the window, he really has bigger problems right now than the Swedish throne lineage and Marcus growls. “A brother and that’s not the fucking point, Leclerc!” 

“Hm.” Charles tries to swallow the lump in his throat, he can feel Mattia and Pierre still staring at him and he’s surprised his parents haven’t talked with him yet. 

On the other hand: his family has had so many scandals in the last years, they probably expected it. Expected him to fuck up at some point. And somehow that bothers Charles more than anything. 

He has always been the perfect Crown Prince in the eye of the public. Charming, good looking, no scandals. A nice change to the mess his family is and he doesn’t even listen to Marcus anymore, too stuck in his own mind.

He remembers Norway like it was yesterday - he was bored and slightly drunk and talked Marcus into it. And he always gets what he wants which sometimes ends well and sometimes really, really bad. Looks like Norway had been both now. 

Fuck, it’s one thing fucking around in clubs as Nico did. But fucking the Crown Prince of Norway during a State Event, including pictures as proof? That’s on a whole other level and he closes his eyes, trying to calm his racing thoughts. 

“You know, I really don’t have time for that right now”, he says coldly to Marcus before hanging up, cutting him off mid-sentence and ignoring the other unanswered calls and messages on his phone. 

“Charles-“ 

Charles just flips Mattia off before he leaves the dining room and nearly runs to his room. The second he’s alone he breaks down, tears streaming down his face and Charles has never felt so helpless. He tries to somehow keep breathing, kind of hoping Pierre would be here even though he doesn’t know why and he pulls the blanket over his legs. 

There's a panic attack building up in him, breathing getting harder and he presses his fingernails in the palm of his hand, trying to calm himself. 

He’s okay, it’s just a little scandal- and then he checks the internet, reads the articles and comments and he feels like all air got knocked out of him. He tries to ignore them but they seem to overwhelm him, the public starting to questioning him, the Swedish Royal Family already distancing themselves from the situation, Marcus publishing a video in which he apologises and all Charles can do is stare at his phone. 

Marcus handles this way more graceful than he ever could and Charles closes his eyes for a second before he gets the whiskey bottle from his closet. He needs to distract himself, needs to get rid of the anxiety and if he needs to get drunk for it- well. It’s not like he has anywhere to be at the moment. 

He has never felt that helpless in his life, that desperate and lost and he finishes the first bottle in less than an hour, the burning of the alcohol a welcoming contrast to the numbness in his stomach. He gets the second bottle, not caring anymore and when Pierre finds him later that night, he’s completely wasted. 

“Hey.” Pierre gives him a shy smile, closing the door behind him. “You wanna talk about what happened?” 

He looks good in that white hoodie and the tight jeans and Charles stares at him with glazed eyes, the bottle still in his hands. “...what?” 

“Did you drink??” Pierre’s gaze falls on the empty bottle on the floor and the other one in his hand, sighing deeply. “It’s not a solution, Charles and you know that.” 

“You want to have sex?” Charles gets up, legs shaky and barely listening to what Pierre just said. 

He needs to get some control back, needs to have at least control over one aspect of his life, needs some distraction and he comes closer, trapping Pierre in the corner. 

“No.” Pierre shakes his head, gently pushing past him and Charles has never felt more betrayed. 

“But-“ 

“You’re drunk, Charles and the last thing we should do right now is have sex.” There’s a sharp edge in Pierre’s voice suddenly and Charles stares at him, anger rising in him. 

“What’s your fucking problem?! Am I not good enough anymore?!” 

“Charles”, Pierre sounds pained but he also looks pissed. “No. I don’t want to have sex right now.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at him and Charles snorts. 

“You’re so fucking useless, Pierre, why are you even here?!”, he hisses and Pierre stares at him, speechless. 

Maybe Charles should’ve thought about what he’s saying but he’s drunk and pissed and he needs to let his anger out on someone. And Pierre has always been good for that. 

“I could fuck every person in Monaco, I don’t need you!”, he spits out and Pierre looks at him, suddenly a closed-off expression on his face.

“Fine”, he says quietly and before Charles can stop him he leaves his room.

“ _PUTAIN_!” He doesn’t know why he’s screaming but suddenly the tears are back and he punches the door frame, hard. His wrist hurts like hell, there’s blood but Charles doesn’t care, he just wants to feel something again. 

He throws his pillows to the other side of the room, still screaming and crying, desperation eating his heart alive. 

He feels so fucking helpless, the alcohol making him feel dizzy and sick and he sobs, throwing one of his books against the mirror. 

It shatters into thousands of pieces, basically resembling his life at the moment and Charles buries his face in his hands. 

He screams again, a mix of tears and blood on his hands and his throat is so tight it hurts. He falls back on his bed, making himself small while crying even more and he has never in his life felt more alone than right now. 

He fishes for the small stuffed animal below his bed, a little shark he got as a kid but put away when he turned 18, too “grown-up” to be caught sleeping with a stuffed animal. 

But right now it’s the only comfort he has and he presses his face in the shark, crying until his head hurts and he doesn’t have any tears left anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

When he wakes up the next morning, he feels like complete shit and the first thing he does is emptying his stomach over the toilet. When he comes back into his room his head hurts like hell and when he wants to reach for the glass of water that’s normally next to his bed after such nights he realises that it’s not there. Neither are the painkillers and Charles rolls his eyes. 

Yeah, he was an asshole to Pierre last night and he probably should apologise. But that’s no reason to be so petty and he runs a hand through his hair before getting dressed, trying to ignore the headache. 

He feels like shit, having an emotional hangover next to an actual one is draining as fuck and he makes his way through the palace, wondering where Pierre is. Probably already at breakfast, sulking but nothing Charles can’t fix. 

When he enters the dining room tho the room is completely empty, only Mattia sitting on the long table and working on his laptop. 

“Your Highness.” His voice is cold when he greets him with a short bow and Charles swallows before slowly making his way to his chair. 

The servants have already prepared breakfast but he’s not hungry and he pushes the cup of coffee away, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Mattia where is Pierre?” His voice sounds like shit and Mattia looks up, looking at him with dark eyes. 

“Pierre quit this morning”, he informs him coldly and Charles stares at him, the sentence feeling like a punch in the gut. 

“Excuse me?”, he chokes out, coldness and panic spreading through his veins, Pierre can’t be gone, he would never- they’re _friends_ \- 

“He came to me this morning, says he can’t do this anymore - he already left the palace. We will have to look for a new bodyguard until then you’re not allowed to leave the palace grounds.” Mattia is typing on his laptop while he speaks, not even looking at him anymore and Charles’s throat tightens, tears burning in his eyes. 

Pierre can’t be gone, can’t just leave him, they’re friends since childhood, what the _fuck_ -

He pulls his phone from his pocket, calling Pierre but it goes straight to voicemail and there’s a lump forming in his throat. No. No, no, no- 

“Regarding your latest fuck-up”, Mattia is apparently still pissed, not even bothering looking at him, “your parents would like to speak to you in one hour. Throne room.”

He closes his laptop and gets up, walking towards the door but turning around one more time, throwing Charles a long look. 

“Pierre really deserved better, Charles.” 

Then he’s gone, Charles staring at the closed door and his heartbeat picks up again, racing in his chest while the walls seem to come closer. He feels so fucking hopeless and alone, desperation flooding through him and his head still hurts like hell. 

He can’t process it, Pierre and he have always been together since kindergarten, always travelling everywhere together. Pierre is his best friend, Pierre is- his only friend. 

Charles bites his bottom lip so hard he can taste blood and he buries his head in his hands, trying not to freak out, to keep the anxiety away. 

The conversation with his parents goes fairly well, his father actually being amused (“It runs in the family son.” Charles felt like shit after that sentence, wanting to scream “And this is where it runs out!” at him but he can’t, throat too tight) while his mother just asked if he used condoms (Charles doesn’t think she actually cared and that this has been her “Caring-Mother” moment of the year)). 

His parents don’t even tell him what he’s supposed to now, just telling him to keep his head low and that people will come around - he shouldn’t worry too much.

Except that Charles does worry. The love of his people for him has always been the only constant in his life (next to Pierre) and now suddenly reading all those horrible things about himself online - it hurts and he has no idea how to get that love back. Or Pierre for that matter. 

The next two days he spends in his room, switching between crying and trying to reach Pierre (he always gets send directly to voicemail), ignoring all the other messages on his phone. 

He can’t escape the rumours though, even more of them are spreading, absolute ridiculous ones and he’s so fucking desperate. Mattia tries his best to do some damage control but it’s useless and Charles has never felt more helpless. 

In less than a week his whole life has gone to shit and he doesn’t want to admit defeat, doesn’t want to see his aunt’s satisfied smirk when he walks past her in the palace, doesn’t want to hear her comments about having been proved right that he’s the wrong choice for the throne. 

He can’t bear it anymore and he ignores all the worried messages, writing the only person who doesn’t seem to hate him yet. 

**Charles:** my whole life went to shit and I don’t know what to do anymore 

**Seb:** Ask for help kid. There are people who care about you, people who can help you  
**Seb:** what about Pierre? 

**Charles:** he quit 

**Seb:** I’m sorry to hear that, why?  
**Seb:** But you’re not alone kid, just ask. 

He hates that advice. Hates asking for help, he has always been fine on his own, he doesn’t need anyone else. There’s a reason why he blocked Nico’s offer for help a few weeks ago and he runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. 

Of course he knows who Seb means. Knows he means Nico and Max and Carlos but- things are complicated, okay? He has never really been close with the other royal families but he didn’t care much about it - he had Pierre. 

Or well, that’s not exactly true. 

They’ve always met when they were kids, Carlos, Max and he with them all being nearly the same age. Every State Event they’d met up, sneaking away from the guests and have a good time, playing games and telling each other stories and secrets. Nico always came with them to “supervise” them, Valtteri and Pierre joining them as well and Charles had loved those little meetings. 

They all went through similar things and it had been nice to talk to someone who understands. They had started when they were 11, 12 but stopped when they turned 17 - that was the age Max had gone to the military and Carlos had gone to America for four years and it just wasn’t the same when it wasn’t all of them together. 

They’d grown apart and Charles- maybe he still blames Max and Carlos for leaving just like that. But it’s okay, he didn’t need them anyway, always had Pierre by his side to make life more bearable. Except that right now he doesn’t anymore and he has no idea how to cope with that. 

It takes him a lot of effort and courage to text Nico that he needs help and when he sent the message he sits in front of his phone, anxiously waiting for a reply. What if he says no, is busy, he's the King of Germany after all, he surely has better things to do than help the incompetent fuck-up of a Crown Prince he is-

 **Nico:** Of course, we’re coming to Monaco as soon as possible

Charles exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding and swallows dryly, playing with his phone in his hand. He knows he should text Max next but- fuck he’s scared. Scared of rejection and he takes another deep breath before texting Seb first. 

**Charles:** You said I should ask for help so...please help me? 

**Seb:** Of course kid. 

He knew he can rely on Seb and Charles texts Carlos quickly before collecting what's left of his courage, tapping on his chat with Max that is mostly empty. 

He prays he won’t regret that, prays that he won’t get rejected, that Max isn’t a total dick for once- 

**Charles:** I need your help. Please. 

**Max:** okay.

That’s...comforting. Charles hopes he’s really helping him and not just acknowledging his message, mocking him in front of Dan right now. Their relationship is so tense since Max left for the military, Charles had pushed them all away after that, focusing on himself and his life in Monaco. 

He never needed anyone, he had been fine on his own - until now. My god, he hopes they can help him, know a way out of this fucking mess and he buries his face in his hands.

It’s a little bit weird to see Nico again without the royal setting, without a suit, just in jeans and a normal shirt and Charles swallows when he lets them into the palace, smiling awkwardly when he sees that Seb and Kimi joined them. 

Seb is the only one who hugs him and Charles is tempted to cling on to him, his throat suspiciously tight but then Max and Dan show up with Carlos by their side and he takes a deep breath, only nodding at them before leading them in his room. 

Max looks pretty annoyed, glaring at him from time to time, sitting on the sofa with crossed legs, absolutely _not_ looking like the King of the Netherlands right now with that big hoodie Charles is pretty sure belongs to Dan, the sweatpants and the fluff socks and he crosses his arms in front of his chest while Charles hands them all something to drink. 

“What?”, he snaps after Max glares at him again, Nico and Lewis having taken the other sofa while Kimi, Valtteri and Seb remain standing at the door. Dan is next to Max, an arm around his waist while Carlos fiddles with the hem of his shirt nervously before joining Nico and Lewis. 

“Nothing, just surprised you remembered us.” Max’s voice is cold and Charles narrows his eyes, anger rising in him. “As much as I remember, I wasn’t the one who just left!” 

“It wasn’t my fucking choice, you fucking cunt!” There’s a fire in Max’s eyes and Dan puts a calming hand on his thigh, giving him a warning glance. “Max-“ 

“You also didn’t write us, _cabrón_.” Carlos’s voice is a little hoarse and he clears his throat, visibly uncomfortable and Charles is so fucking pissed. “Of course you’re taking Max’s side, why am I even surprised?!” 

“Charles-“, Nico starts with a warning undertone in his voice but Charles is so done. 

“It’s not my fault your father was a dick and you weren’t able to stand up to him, Verstappen!” Charles knows he went too far but before anyone of them can say something (Max looking like he’s ready to murder him), Seb clears his throat. 

“Anyway, you said you need our help”, he says calmly, pushing himself off the wall. “Can we all calm down now?” 

“He started-“

“I don’t care who started what, um Himmels Willen!”, Seb swears in German, he looks absolutely done with them and Charles stares at him. “But-“ 

“No! You’re all in this together, for fuck’s sake, can you stop arguing about the past?! Whatever happened, happened and it’s time you all stop being petty about it!” 

“I agree”, Lewis says calmly, sitting up a little bit straighter. “I don’t know what happened between you all those years ago but Charles clearly needs our help. Right?” 

He gives Charles a pointed glare and he bites his lip, feelings little intimidated under Lewis’s dark eyes. _Putain_ , he has talked once with him but he seems like a good guy and Charles nods shortly. 

“Yep.” He pops the ‘P’, avoiding to look at the others and it’s quiet for a while, Charles not really sure how to start. Then- 

“Charles, where’s Pierre?” Only silence answers Valtteri, Charles fixating the glass in his hand and from the corner of his eyes he can see Max frown. “Charles? Where’s Pierre?” 

“Yeah, aren’t you two normally inseparable?”, Dan adds and Charles can feel a lump forming in his throat. 

It’s quiet for another second and just when he knows Max is getting impatient, Charles looks up, tears in his blue eyes. “He quit.” 

His voice is so quiet he’s not even sure they heard him but when he sees the incredulous look in Carlos’s eyes and the shock on Dan’s face- 

“What did you do?!”, Nico asks him stunned, Seb, who’s the only one who knows, staying quiet. “Charles what did you do that Pierre _quit_?!” 

Nico looks like he can’t believe it and Charles takes a shaky breath, wishing he could grab his shark but that would just be ridiculous. 

“He was probably an asshole”, Max says dryly, raising his hands defensively when Dan elbows him. “What?!” 

“You can’t-“ 

“He’s right”, Charles interrupts Dan, voice breaking and he tries his best to hold back the tears. “I was an absolute asshole to him, was for years and he apparently finally had enough.” 

There’s a tear rolling down his cheek and he wipes it away annoyedly but when Seb comes over, pulling him into a quiet hug, ignoring Kimi’s raised eyebrows- it’s all too much and Charles breaks down sobbing, clinging on to Seb’s expensive shirt. 

He cries, letting it all out, Seb holding him while they sit on the bed and Charles doesn’t care anymore that the others are watching him. He reached his breaking point and all he wants is to have Pierre back. 

Seb rubs his back soothingly, not letting go of him once and Lewis scoots over, putting his arm around him as well. Charles has never felt more protected, has never felt safer and normally he’d be annoyed by himself for how desperate he is. But this situation is far from normal and he just cries more, not sure how to deal with this. 

“Here.” Charles flinches when he hears Kimi’s voice so close and when he opens his eyes, Kimi drops the shark in his lap, looking unsure. “It was on the floor and you look like you could need it.” 

Charles just swallows dryly, hugging the shark and avoiding to look at Max, Dan, Carlos and Valtteri. 

“Thank you”, he mumbles and Kimi gives him a rare smile. “Sure thing, kid.” 

He goes back to his place next to Valtteri on the wall and Charles takes a deep breath, slowly calming down. He holds on to his sharky, Seb and Lewis still holding him and Nico gives him a soft smile. 

“Okay, what happened?” 

“What exactly do you mean?”, Charles mumbles, rubbing his eyes. “A lot happened.” 

“Everything.” Max’s gives him a firm look but there’s no hate in his eyes and Charles takes a deep breath. 

“There have been...strange things happening since January”, he starts, voice wavering a little. “The rumour that I’m not the rightful heir to the throne, a really strange traffic jam coming out of nowhere, the press getting to know about the Giada and Charlotte mess. The poison during that one State Event in France, someone playing with the engine of my Ferrari. Someone leaking that Marcus and I fucked in Norway.” 

He buries his head in his hands, trying to focus. 

“I don’t know who took the pictures and I don’t know who leaked it to the press. Marcus is pissed as hell at me-“ 

“Deserved”, Max mumbles but shuts up when Seb glares at him. 

“And Pierre-“ 

Charles stops, his voice breaking and he swallows dryly. They all know he’s an asshole but admitting it is harder than he thought and he takes a deep breath. 

“I got drunk after the Marcus-thing got public. Pierre came to check on me, I wanted to sleep with him but he didn’t want to.” 

“Did you-“ Carlos stares at him, actually horrified and Charles flips him off. “I didn’t force myself on him, I’m not that much of an asshole. I just said really mean things, that he’s useless and don’t need him and- and- the next morning he was gone.” 

The tears are back, he hugs the shark closer to his chest and tries to regain control, to not break down sobbing again. 

“And yes I know I’m an asshole, you don’t have to tell me”, he adds quietly, avoiding to look at the others. 

It’s dead silent after that and when he does look up, he sees all of them staring at him, apparently speechless. 

“Pierre deserves so much better”, Valtteri then says dryly and Charles bites his bottom lip so hard he can taste blood. 

“I know”, he whispers. “I know.” 

“You do know Pierre is in love with you, right?” Max looks at him with dark eyes and Charles stares at him, completely overwhelmed. “I-“ 

He has always somehow known. For fuck’s sake, he is- was Pierre’s best friend, he knows him better than anyone. He always kinda knew but he also never really cared and hearing it so bluntly from Max- 

“And you’re in love with him”, Max ends his analysis and Charles is still staring at him, speechless. “...what?” 

“Mate, please.” Max scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. “I know you’re an asshole but you can’t be that stupid. Yeah, you’re a whore who fucks around but the way you look at Pierre- there is something there. And now you breaking down completely since he left just proves it.” 

“He’s my best friend, we-“ 

“Bullshit.” Max rolls his eyes annoyedly, leaning more against Dan. “Pierre is in love with you since you both were kids and you love him too. Maybe not in such a pure and innocent way as Pierre loves you - he’s too good for you anyway- ouch!” He glares at Dan who just elbowed him again. “What?! It’s about time someone is honest with him!” 

“Yeah but there’s a difference between being honest and being an asshole”, Dan says gently, giving Charles a small smile. “Don’t mind him, he’s just grumpy because I was against plane sex.” 

“You-“

“Max is right though”, Carlos interrupts their banter quietly. “You’ve always been in love with Pierre and everyone could see it. You always made sure he’s okay, cared for him in your own twisted way and I’m not saying you’re a bad person because you’re not”, he glares at Max, “just a little...lost?” 

“Mate, I’ve met Pierre and you together exactly once and I knew there was something going on.” Lewis shakes his head amused, a small smile on his lips. “And Nico told me later that you two are fucking but-“ 

“How did you know that?!” Charles stares at Nico who only raises his eyebrows at him. 

“We all knew”, he says dryly. “It was kinda obvious the way you two touched each other. And if you didn’t fuck already back then it was just about time.” 

“Anyway”, Lewis gives his fiancé a quick smile before looking back at Charles. “I knew you were in love with him.” 

“Me too, even though I also think Pierre deserves better”, Kimi grumbles and Charles stares at all of them, actually speechless. How did all of them know- 

But then again, he had also always known that Max and Dan were a thing without Max ever telling him (he’s still a bit bitter and hurt about the fact that Max apparently didn’t trust him enough anymore to tell him), he wasn’t _blind_ for fuck’s sake. 

Looks like he wasn’t the only one who’s observant and Seb clears his throat, giving him a warm smile. 

“I have one question, Charles: do you want to spend your life with Pierre? As in a relationship?” 

Charles stays quiet for a while, actually thinking about that question and closing his eyes, trying to imagine a life with Pierre by his side. 

Pierre waking up next to him every morning, smiling at him with that breathtaking smile of his. Pierre and he making breakfast, cooking together and watching movies together. Pierre and he going to State Events together, Pierre holding his hand on the red carpet and being by his side where he belongs. 

Pierre calming his anxiety, kissing him Good Night and cuddling with him. Pierre being by his side for the rest of his life, being his Prince when he takes the throne one day. Pierre marrying him one day, getting the title he deserves. 

His eyes fill with tears when he thinks about all those things, heart beating faster and he only realises now how much he actually wants them. How much he needs Pierre in his life and a sob escapes his lips, grip around the shark tightening again.

“Yes”, he whispers and Max looks satisfied. “See? I was right.” 

“So what do you want from us, Charles?” Nico gives him a serious look and Charles hesitates. Asking for help via text message is one thing, but this- 

“Please help me get Pierre back and fix this whole royal mess”, he whispers, avoiding to look at Max. “I need you and your influence and...and whatever you can do. Please.” 

“Okay sure, let’s make a plan.” Nico grins, sitting up a little straighter and Carlos hesitates. 

“I’m not sure if I’m the right guy for this”, he says slowly and Max raises his eyebrows. “Mate, you’re the Crown Prince of Spain.” 

“I know, but”, Carlos takes a deep breath, hesitating. “I actually plan on giving up my crown.” 

Dead silence answers him, they all stare at him speechless and Charles blinks. “What?!” 

“But you’re the only heir to the throne!” Dan looks equally shocked and Lewis raises his eyebrows. “I’d support it.”

“Shut up, babe.” Nico looks just as stunned and Carlos bites his lips. 

“I just- it’s not for me, I can’t do this, okay? I'm terrified of all of this and I- I can’t do this”, he ends lamely and Nico takes a deep breath. “Okay, we’ll talk about this another time. Let’s first tackle the Charles Problem.” 

“I can try and find out who’s behind all those mysterious incidents”, Max suggests and Charles swallows.

“Well good luck with that”, he mumbles and Kimi raises his eyebrows. 

“Isn’t your family descended from pirates?”, he asks dryly. “A bit more fighting spirit would do you good.” 

“My family is also fucking cursed”, Charles snaps. “Never will a Grimaldi find true happiness in love and if you look at every fucking marriage in this family, you’ll see it's true.”

Nico just grins, clearly unbothered. 

“Maybe a kiss from your true love fixes the curse?”, he suggests jokingly and Charles hates how he immediately thinks about Pierre. 

“Yeah, yeah, Charles is cursed and suffering, we get it. Mate, you really need to get your shit together.” Max rolls his eyes and Charles wants to argue except- except that Max is right. 

He takes a deep breath, still holding the shark and looks at Max. “Okay, please try finding out whoever was behind this shit show.” 

“Will do.” Max grins while Dan already pulls out his phone, writing someone and Nico frowns. 

“I will do everything I can to support you publicly but you’ll need to work on your image”, he says and Charles stares at him. “And how on earth do I do that?” 

“Oh my god”, Max mumbles and Lewis smiles. “I can take you to charity events, visit organisations you care about and stuff like that. The people just need to see that you really care about them.” 

“I do!” 

“Then show it! Mate, believe me, I’ve done all of this for years and it’s the only way to gain their approval, alright?” Max glares at him and Dan grins. “Listen to him, he might be a brat sometimes but his people absolutely adore him.” 

Charles knows that and he takes a deep breath. “Okay. I- I'd love to go with you.” 

He looks at Lewis, who just winks at him. “Sure thing mate.” 

“What about the Marcus thing?” Charles nervously plays with the shark, not even noticing it and Nico shrugs. “Make a video, apologise to him and the people, say it was a one-time thing, that you respect Marcus and the Swedish Royal Family and all that stuff.” 

“You should listen to him, he has experience in that”, Lewis throws in dryly. “My fiancé also fucked around a lot.” 

Nico stares at him, absolutely speechless and Lewis grins, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You know it’s true.” 

“Yeah, you should definitely publish a video. Should’ve done that the day it got public to be honest.” Carlos gives him a short smile and Charles nods, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Can- can you stay?” 

Carlos nods and Charles feels a little bit lighter, knowing he’s not that alone anymore. 

“Kimi and I will try finding Pierre”, Seb says with a warm smile, ignoring the glare his husband sends him. “ _Kulta_ -“ 

“And we’ll try everything we can to convince him to come back to Monaco”, Seb adds, raising his voice a little and Kimi grumbles. “Fine.”

“I can help you with that.” Carlos gives them a small smile, running a hand through his hair. “We always got along, maybe he’ll listen to me.”

“Okay.” Charles’s voice is small and he hugs the shark, still missing Pierre like crazy.

“Please find him”, he adds quietly and Seb squeezes his arm reassuringly. “Of course kid.” 

“Alrighty, let’s do this then, time to do some damage control!” Dan grins, pulling Max up and Charles gives them a shy smile. “Thank you, really.”

“Anytime, mate. Cheers.” Dan smiles before pulling a grumpy Max outside and Seb hugs Charles again, pressing a kiss on his hair. “We’re all here for you, kid. Time to fix your mistakes.” 

The next two weeks are a complete mess. He somehow talked Mattia into letting him go to the charity events with Lewis, Valtteri accompanying them to look after them and he realises how much fun he actually has. 

He enjoys talking with his people, visiting retirement homes and putting a smile on their faces. Loves listening to their stories and experiences and it feels _good_. 

They visit schools and he plays football with the kids, laughing when they tackle him to the ground, not noticing Lewis’s satisfied smile - he always stays in the background, letting Charles do the work and engage with the people. 

He visits Animal Organisations, promises his help and donates money, ignoring everything his father tells him and just tries to be on his best behaviour. For the first time in years he actually listens to what the people tell him and when an old lady shakes his hand, tears in her eyes while she smiles at him, not believing her luck that the Crown Prince actually spent an hour chatting with her- it makes him nearly tear up as well. 

His video in which he apologises is well received by the public, Mattia looking satisfied with him for the first time in months and Charles feels like he can breathe a little easier. He'd never admit it but he cares about Mattia as well, knows how hard he works to keep him - mostly - out of trouble and he makes himself a mental note to give him a pay raise. Nico holds a speech in which he declares that Charles will be the right King for Monaco one day and- fuck, it means so much to Charles. 

He still misses Pierre like crazy, thinking about him every day and he has no idea how he can fix this with him. Every day he remembers more and more horrible things he did and said to him and even though Valtteri is doing a good job in looking after both Lewis and him- he’s not Pierre. He doesn’t know how to deal with his anxiety, his mood swings, he doesn’t have the same humour Pierre has and Charles misses him so much. 

He knows Seb, Kimi and Carlos are working on finding him but he doesn’t have much hope - even if they do (which is most likely the case with all their influence and connections) he doubts Pierre wants to come back to Monaco with them. 

Doubts Pierre ever wants to see him, speak to him again after everything he did and the guilt is nearly eating him up alive. 

Two weeks after their meeting in Monaco, he gets a message from Max that they need to talk and to say Charles is nervous would be an understatement. He takes the next plane to Amsterdam, only taking Mattia with him - no one else needs to know what happened. 

His Senior Household Officer is still not really believing the change in his behaviour, keeping a watchful eye on him but he softened a little bit, glad that at least the public seems to accept Charles a little bit more again. 

“So what is this all about?”, Mattia asks while they are on their way to the Royal Palace in Amsterdam but Charles just shakes his head, not wanting to talk in front of outsiders. 

“Later. Please”, he adds when he sees Mattia’s raised eyebrows. “I promise it will make sense.” 

Mattia doesn’t look convinced but stays silent for the rest of the drive and when they enter the palace, they’re greeted by Hulk - Charles rememberers that the German works as Max’s Senior Household Officer. 

“Your Highness.” Hulk bows his head shortly before leading them through the palace into a small meeting room and Charles takes a deep breath when he sees Max and Dan waiting for them. 

“Thanks, mate.” Max gives Hulk a quick smile, Hulk just winks at him before leaving and Max nods at a few free chairs. “Please take a seat.” 

“Your Majesty, Your Highness.” Mattia bows shortly but Max waves dismissively. “It’s fine, we’re in private.” 

“So? Did you find anything?”, Charles asks while sitting down next to Mattia, glad he doesn’t get reprimanded for his manners for once and Max crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

“Well, after two tiring and exhausting weeks-“ 

“Don’t listen to him, it was the most fun he had in _months_ , he loved it”, Dan throws in and Max slowly turns his head, looking at his husband with raised eyebrows. “Excuse you?” 

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. Go on.” Dan winks at him and Charles can’t hold back a smile - as much as Max and he fight, he’s happy for him and he deserves someone like Dan. 

“Anyway, we basically used every contact we have and we know who’s responsible for all of this.” Max hesitates and Charles raises his eyebrows. “So? Which anti-royalist group do we have to go after?” 

He’s so tired of all of this, tired of people trying to damage his reputation and Mattia stares at him. “You really managed to find that out?!”

“Yep.” Dan grins but it looks forced and a heavy feeling settles in Charles’s stomach. “Well? Who is it?” 

“Oh god how do we even say that-“ 

“Your aunt”, Max says shortly and Charles stares at him. “What?!” 

“Your Aunt Caroline.” Max runs a hand over his face, exchanging a quick look with Dan before he sighs. 

“She was the one behind all of that bullshit and she was also the one who leaked the pictures. Hell, it was her who even took them in the first place.” That’s ... a lot and Charles swallows, his brain trying to progress the information.

“Do you have proof?”, he asks, his voice hoarse - he knew his aunt hates him but-

“Yeah.” Dan hands him a folder with a weak grin. “I used my military contacts for this and might have let someone hack her e-mail account but we talked with Seb and he said he had a bad feeling about her.” 

Charles is absolutely speechless, skimming over the pages in the folder, Mattia reading with him over his shoulder while Dan explains a little more how he got all the information but Charles isn’t really listening. 

He has it black on white in front of him that his aunt tried to kill him, tried to damage his reputation and he feels sick suddenly. He never thought someone from his own _family_ would do something like that and he freezes when he reaches the passage she wrote about Pierre in some kind of log: 

_“That bastard finally snapped and his bodyguard quit. He’s vulnerable and it will only take a few more weeks until he either gives up his crown or Albert will take it away from him.”_

That fucking bitch. Charles grits his teeth, slowly looking up and Max eyes him curiously. “What do you want to do?” 

Charles is actually tempted to push her off the cliffs but that’s maybe a little bit too dramatic and he takes a deep breath, a dangerous spark in his eyes. “Make her pay.” 

Max and he exchange a look and for the first time in years Charles feels some mutual understanding there, Max grinning. “Nice. Now?” 

“No.” Charles takes a deep breath, chewing on his bottom lip. “I need to sort things with Pierre out first but I’ll come up with a plan.” 

“Good.” Dan smirks and Charles looks at Mattia, raising his eyebrows. “If you tell her one word-“ 

“I never liked her”, Mattia interrupts him with a small smile, squeezing his arm reassuringly. “Make her pay.”

He’s back in Monaco and until a few days ago he has always felt protected in the palace. The big walls keeping him safe from pirates and whoever would want to harm him, things his nanny told him as a little boy and he loved being there. But now he suddenly feels insecure, vulnerable - all because of his fucking aunt. 

He tries to keep his cool, avoiding her as always but he just prays Seb, Kimi and Carlos find Pierre soon. He wants this all to be over soon and he especially wants to finally set things right with Pierre, wants to apologise. 

He misses him every day more, his heart aching just thinking about him and he doesn’t know how he survived the two years in which Pierre got his military training. But they’ve still been friends back then, always calling and writing each other and Charles wanders through the palace garden, taking a deep breath. 

He loves being here, the garden being on top of the cliffs, the blue ocean in front of him and he feels at peace here. God, why had he been such an asshole? Why had he been such a dick to Pierre, why did he not care about his people- 

He shakes his head, rubbing his eyes and leans against the fence, staring at the waves crashing against the cliffs below him. He had been such a fucking idiot and he regrets it so much. 

He flinches when his phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes a few steps back, falling on one of the benches before unlocking his phone, heart beating faster when he looks at the screen. 

**Kimi:** Took us a lot of convincing but Pierre is back in Monaco.  
**Kimi:** you better put some fucking effort into this 

Okay. He can do this, Pierre is back in Monaco, he can do this. The thing is just: he’s completely lost and has no idea _how_ to do this. He never had to apologise, at least not for something as big as that and he takes a deep breath, his gaze falling on a few flowers in the garden. 

Flowers. They always buy flowers in movies when they want to apologise, right? He can do that. Charles takes a deep breath, throwing one last look at the ocean before making his way to the next flower shop in Monaco - time to fix this with Pierre. 

He’s incredibly nervous when he arrives at the address Kimi texted him, a small hotel in Monte-Carlo, a huge bouquet of white orchids in his arm (they looked pretty and he was in a hurry okay?) and when he knocks on the hotel room door, he prays Pierre opens him. 

Prays they can make this work. 

When the door opens and he sees Pierre again, sees his familiar blue eyes, his heart skips a beat and for a moment they just stare at each other, Charles’s mouth being completely dry. 

“Your Highness”, Pierre then says, bowing his head shortly and Charles stares at him, inwardly screaming. They never used titles in private, never cared about these things- but maybe it helps Pierre to cope and he takes a deep breath. 

“I bought you flowers.” He awkwardly shows him the white orchids and Pierre raises his eyebrows. “Aha.” 

He eyes them with mild disinterest and Charles starts sweating, he has no idea what to _say_ \- 

“And you got me white orchids”, Pierre comments dryly and Charles nods. “They’re pretty, you're pretty-“ 

Fuck, he sounds like a complete idiot and Pierre’s eyebrows only wander higher. “Okay.” 

And then he just closes the door again and Charles feels like crying. “What- Pierre!” 

He knocks on the door again but Pierre doesn’t open him and Charles lets the flowers fall to the ground, trying to keep a clear head. Okay, at least Pierre didn’t shout at him. But Pierre has never really been one for raising his voice and Charles swallows dryly, knocking again. 

But Pierre’s door stays closed and he slowly walks back to the elevator. Fuck. He texts Seb, absolutely desperate and when he sees his answer he groans. Of course. 

**Seb:** white orchids are for funerals you idiot, buy him roses, put some EFFORT into it

Roses. Of fucking course. Why didn’t he think of that sooner? He goes back to the flower shop and buys 50 red roses but when he comes back to the hotel, the orchids are still in front of the door on the ground and when Pierre opens him again, looking like he cried (fuck, Charles feels so bad)- he’s at a loss for words once again. 

“I, eh. Bought you roses”, Charles says quietly, biting his lip. “As an apology.” 

Pierre just stares at him and he crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

“And you really think flowers are going to make up for everything you did?”, he says quietly and Charles feels like he just got punched in the gut. “I mean-“ 

“I don’t want your flowers, Charles.” Pierre’s voice breaks at the end and before Charles can react, Pierre closes the door again.

“ _Putain_ ”, he mumbles, carefully putting the roses next to the orchids before he leaves the hotel, driving back to the palace. Fuck, what is he supposed to _do_?! How can he fix this, how can he make Pierre forgive him, what- 

Charles has always been good in getting what he wants but that skill doesn’t seem to work when it comes to Pierre. 

He texts Seb, desperately, and when he doesn’t answer he calls his law firm. 

“I’m sorry but you can’t talk with Mister Vettel at the moment, he’s busy”, Seb’s personal assistant (Charles remembers that his name is Antonio) tells him and Charles growls impatiently. “Do you know who the fuck you’re talking to?!” 

“Yes, Your Highness but Mister Vettel is in _court_!” 

Well fuck. 

Charles hangs up, getting more and more desperate every second and then does the thing he never thought he would do: he calls Max. 

“Hey asshole”, Max greets him and Charles rolls his eyes, biting on his bottom lip.

“I need your advice”, he presses out, he’s back in the Palace Garden and he hears Max laugh. “Yeah?” 

“About Pierre. He doesn’t want my flowers, doesn’t want to talk to me and I have absolutely no idea what to do!” 

He sounds absolutely desperate, Charles knows that and he closes his eyes, trying not to cry in front of Max now - that would be embarrassing. 

“Honestly, mate, you deserve that”, Max then says after it’s quiet for a second and Charles actually considers throwing his phone in the ocean. 

“Max, _please_ , I can’t live without him and I don’t know what to do, I _need_ him!” 

He doesn’t know why he’s begging now, the Charles from half a year ago definitely wouldn’t have done that - especially not with Max - but he changed. And he really needs a friend right now. 

He hears Max sigh and he falls down on one of the benches while he waits for an answer, one hand nervously playing with the hem of his T-Shirt.

“Please”, he adds quietly. He is done with their rivalry or whatever it was between them, all he wants is some god damn fucking peace, Pierre and a friend. Maybe more than one friend but he takes whatever he can get. 

“Take him on a fucking date, mate. Show him you fucking care and that you’re really sorry.” Charles always forgets how much Max actually swears and he swallows, nodding - forgetting that Max can’t see that. 

“Okay”, he says quietly, an idea forming in his head. “And you think that works?” 

“If not you at least tried everything.” 

“True. I- thanks, Max.” It’s quiet for a while and Charles considers hanging up when he hears a quiet “Always, Charles.” 

Max hangs up after that and Charles stares at the ocean before he takes a deep breath. Time to do this properly. 

It's the third time in less than a day that he’s standing in front of Pierre’s hotel room door and Charles somehow has the feeling that this will be his last chance. When Pierre opens (the flowers are gone and Charles doesn’t know if that means Pierre took them in or the cleaning lady threw them away), Charles gives him a shy smile, running a hand through his hair. 

“Let me take you on a date”, he says before Pierre can say anything. “I want to show you how sorry I am, that you mean so fucking much to me and- _please_ , Pierre, I need you in my life!” 

He stares at him with pleading eyes and Pierre is quiet, just looking at him.

“That sounded a little bit different the last time we saw each other”, he then replies dryly and Charles closes his eyes at the flashback, not wanting to remember that horrible night. 

“I was a fucking idiot and a part of me wants to blame it on the alcohol but...I was a fucking asshole. And I want to make it up to you, Pierre. Please. Please, I’ll do anything you want but please let me take you on a date!” 

“Would you give up your crown for me?” 

“What?!” 

“I’m joking.” A small smile appears on Pierre’s face before he turns serious again. “One date?” 

“One date”, Charles confirms, heart beating in his chest and Pierre takes a deep breath, apparently having some internal fight going on. “I- okay. One date. Tomorrow evening, at 7 pm.” 

“I’ll be there”, Charles promises quietly, Pierre just nods, closing the door and Charles exhales. He feels exhausted and he runs a hand through his hair. 

One date. That’s all he has and by god, he can’t fuck this up. Won’t fuck this up.

He has never been more nervous than when he waits in front of the hotel the next evening, leaning against his Ferrari and praying Pierre won’t ditch him. That they can work this out, in whatever way - and if it’s just Pierre working for him again, coming back to the palace with him. He doesn’t feel safe without Pierre by his side and he draws in a sharp breath when he sees Pierre leaving the hotel, wearing a suit. 

He nearly forgot how good Pierre looks dressed like that and he tries to calm his racing heart, greeting him with a small smile. “Hey. You look good.” 

Pierre just nods, getting in the car and Charles closes his eyes, trying not to feel too desperate. He can do this, he loves him and- oh fuck. Like, he kinda knew but that’s the first time he actually thought about it and he gets in the car, trying to avoid looking at Pierre. 

It’s quiet when he starts driving, Charles still trying to come to terms with his love realisation and it’s only when they’re outside of Monaco that Pierre clears his throat, startling Charles a little. 

“We’re not staying in Monaco?”, he asks and Charles shakes his head, turning on a small gravel road leading towards the ocean. 

“No. Or at least not for now”, he corrects himself while he parks the car, they’re down on the beach, the sun is slowly setting and they’re completely alone. 

“You sure this is a good idea?”, Pierre asks and Charles nods. “Yeah. Please?” 

He opens the car door, the salty air hitting his face and Pierre sighs. “Sure.” 

He gets out of the car as well and Charles locks it, smiling when he sees Pierre’s eyes widen in recognition.

“Remember this place?”, Charles asks while they start walking, Pierre nodding. “Hmm.” 

“We always came here as kids.” Charles smiles sadly at the memories, an imaginary 10-year-old Charles playing with an imaginary 11-year-old Pierre, chasing each other over the beach, laughing and jumping against the waves. 

“Life seemed easier back then.” Charles stares at the ocean, swallowing dryly when he realises that they stopped coming here after his 12th birthday. And that he started being an asshole after Pierre came back from his military training.

“I- Pierre, I don’t remember a day in my life where you haven’t been by my side and the last few weeks-“ Charles shakes his head, still scared to look at Pierre. “I’m sorry for everything I did.” 

It’s the first apology of many, he’s sure he will apologise even more tonight but it feels right saying it. It’s what Pierre deserves and he stops in front of their little hideout, a few bushes and old planks creating a little cave, away from prying eyes. 

Pierre and he always hid here when they were kids, giggling and trying not to get caught and Charles’s hand absentmindedly traces over a few loose planks. He always felt at peace at the ocean and when he turns his head he sees Pierre watching him, still with a little distance and Charles sighs. 

“You’re hungry?”, he asks while they slowly go back to the car and Pierre nods. “Yeah. You’re sure it’s safe that we’re out here all alone? After everything that happened?” 

“Why not, I’ve got you with me. And I’m sure you still have your gun.” Charles can’t help but smile when Pierre blushes slightly and he opens the car door for him. “Come on, pretty boy, let’s get dinner.” 

Pierre turns his head but Charles still sees the faint blush on his cheeks and he takes a deep breath before reversing the car and driving back to Monaco. He needs to get this right, needs to make sure Pierre understands that he’s sorry. And that he changed. 

They go to some fancy fish restaurant in downtown Monte-Carlo and Pierre frowns when they go inside, a confused look in his eyes. “You hate fish??” 

“But you love it.” Charles shrugs, smiling at the waiter who leads them to their table - a little secluded, away from people and prying eyes - and Pierre stares at him. “...okay.” 

They order their drinks and food and then there’s the awkward silence Charles has been scared of. But he’s prepared and he takes a deep breath before pushing the small basket with bread towards Pierre. 

“How are your parents?”, he asks while buttering his own bread and Pierre stares at him, ignoring the basket. “You never cared about my parents.” 

“I do now.” Charles gives him a sad smile, trying to hide the blush that’s creeping up his cheeks and Pierre takes a deep breath. 

“They’re okay. Papa injured his back recently but he’s recovering and Maman is taking care of him.” 

“Your brothers are also okay?” Charles gives him a warm smile and Pierre nods, finally taking one of the small bread rolls and start eating. “They are.” 

Things get a bit easier after that, Charles asking him questions, trying to desperately show him how much he cares - and he does. He’s mad at himself for never asking more about Pierre himself, for just taking everything for granted and it’s after dinner that he gets the first real smile from Pierre that evening. 

Pierre warms up more and more, eyes sparkling and Charles takes his hand after they ordered dessert, taking a deep breath. “Pierre, I- I’m so sorry. So sorry for everything I did, everything I said and you deserve so much better.” 

His throat tightens again but Pierre just looks at him, lets him talk and Charles is grateful for it.

“I was such a fucking asshole and Max kinda opened my eyes-“ 

“Wait, you also got Max involved?” Pierre sounds amused but there’s a proud shine in his eyes and Charles shrugs helplessly. “I was desperate. I missed you every day even though I totally get why you left - I’m so sorry.” 

“It just got too much, you know”, Pierre says quietly, fixating the burning candle on the table and taking a deep breath. 

“I was used to a lot from you”, Charles's heart aches at that and he hates his former self so much, “but that evening- fuck. I couldn’t sleep, cried the whole night basically and as soon as the sun was rising I told Mattia that I quit and went back home. I just couldn’t do this anymore, I- I’m in love with you, Charles.” 

Pierre laughs bitterly and when he looks up, there are tears in his eyes. “And you treated me like shit.” 

“I know”, Charles whispers, nothing but regret in his voice. “And I understand if you don’t want to forgive me but ... I’m in love with you too. Only took me a few years and Max yelling at me to realise it I guess but ... I am.” He bites his lip and Pierre squeezes his hand slightly. 

“You were a fucking brat, Charles”, he says, “and I was ready to strangle you every second day. But I also saw that you changed after I left, saw you really tried and...I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you”, Charles whispers, trying his best not to cry again. “I really missed the others, Pierre.” 

“They missed you too.” Pierre gives him a soft smile, still holding his hand and Charles takes a deep breath. 

“Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me”, he says, biting his lip. “I knew I’m not the easiest person to be around.” 

“I mean it’s not like I had a choice, Max texted me he’d imprison me should I say no.” Pierre grins slightly and Charles stares at him. “He did what?!” 

“You know him.” Pierre shrugs, a small smile on his face. “We always got along well and he always knew I- that I’m in love with you.” 

“Yeah he notices a lot”, Charles mumbles and Pierre squeezes his hand. “Charles- I know you’re not easy to be around. I know you’re an asshole, know your worst side and I still- still care a lot about you. Still love you.” 

He stops talking when the waiter brings their dessert and Charles stares at him, heart beating fast in his chest. Pierre loves him. Pierre _loves_ him. He doesn’t know how to deal with that, doesn’t know if he deserves that but he’ll be damned if he fucks that up and he swallows dryly. 

“Pierre I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” His voice breaks a little and he takes a sip from his water, his hand shaking a little. “I love you and I was an absolute asshole and I don’t deserve you but I’m also selfish and- I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

He doesn’t dare to look Pierre in the eyes, instead focusing on some sauce spot on the tablecloth, his anxiety creeping up inside of him.

“I want that too.” Pierre’s voice makes him look up quickly, Pierre smiling at him softly and Charles blinks. “After everything I did?” 

“Yeah.” Pierre shakes his head, apparently surprised by himself and he sighs. “But we really need to talk about your attitude.” 

“I’m really sorry”, Charles mumbles and Pierre nods. “I know.” 

They look at each other for a moment, dessert completely forgotten and Charles licks his lips nervously. “So we- are we dating? A thing?” 

“I guess you could say that, yeah.” Pierre gives him a soft smile before he leans forward, cupping his face in one hand. “I guess we are a thing.” 

They stare at each other and Charles nearly doesn’t dare to breathe. 

“Can I kiss you?”, he asks quietly and when Pierre nods, Charles tries his best to stay calm, closing the gap between them and gently pressing his lips against Pierre’s. 

His whole world stops for a second, heart beating so loud in his chest he’s sure Pierre must hear it and it feels so perfect, so right he nearly starts crying. 

He feels warm, grounded, like he finally found what he was looking for, for once not feeling lost. Everything in him tingles and he can’t stop the smile that’s spreading over his face. 

When they break apart Pierre smiles at him as well, warm and open and there’s freedom in his blue eyes - Charles wants to marry him right here and then. But he’s getting ahead of himself, their relationship is on rocky ground and they need to take it slow. 

With lots of talking, more apologies from his side and time. But they’re on a good way and they start eating the dessert, not once letting go of each other’s hand. 

“Max and Dan found out who’s behind all the mysterious bullshit, by the way”, he says when they’re finished and Pierre raises one eyebrow. “Really? Who?” 

“My fucking aunt.” Charles shakes his head bitterly and Pierre stares at him. “Caroline?!” 

“Yeah. I can show you the folder with the evidence, it’s- something. She speculated that I either give up my crown myself or my father takes it away from me.” 

“Okay but what about Arthur and Lorenzo?” Pierre looks completely shocked and Charles can’t blame him - he still has a hard time himself digesting what happened. “They’re young, too young to rule - if something happened to my father she’d have been in charge and have enough time to change the law.” 

“What a fucking bitch”, Pierre mumbles and Charles nods grimly. “Mhm.” 

“So what did you do?” 

“Nothing yet, I...wanted to fix this between us first.” Charles bites his lips and Pierre gives him a soft smile. “Well, we’re okay. Somehow, at least. So what’s your plan?” 

“You know we have this State Dinner at the end of the month, right? I want to expose her in front of everyone else there.” Charles smirks and Pierre raises his eyebrows, a small smirk playing on his face. “Dramatic, I love that.” 

“Thanks.” Charles grins and they look at each other, just smiling and Charles feels like a whole mountain has been lifted from his shoulders. 

They’re okay - somehow. He can deal with that, can work with that and he’s ready to put maximum effort into this - whatever it costs. 

They chat a bit more before Charles pays and when they’re back in the car, he gives Pierre a shy smile. 

“Come back home with me?”, he asks quietly and Pierre takes his hand, smiling. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

They make it in the palace unseen, stumbling into Charles’s room and the second the door closes behind them, Pierre kisses him again, way more passionately than in the restaurant before. 

“Fuck I missed this”, he mumbles, pushing Charles on the bed and Charles grins at him, losing his shirt. 

“I missed _you_ ”, he says while pulling Pierre closer and Pierre gives him a soft smile, trapping him below him. 

“I know.” He kisses him again, languidly and deep and Charles sighs contentedly, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the moment. He missed Pierre so much, missed having him close and he breathes in his familiar scent, feeling himself relax. 

Pierre is here, he’s back, he’s alright. They’re alright. 

Pierre palms his dick through his dress pants and Charles moans in surprise, instinctively pushing his hips up and Pierre laughs breathlessly, just kissing him again. 

“Good to know that you’re still so sensitive, _mon chéri_.” 

Charles whimpers at the pet name, he forgot how much control Pierre actually has over him and fuck, he loves it so much. 

“It’s because of you”, he mumbles, pulling Pierre in another kiss and he smiles when he can feel Pierre’s chest vibrate when he laughs. 

“I know.” Pierre helps him lose his pants and when he goes down on him, starting to suck him off, Charles is close to losing his mind, hand gripping the sheet below him and he’s pretty sure sex with Pierre has never felt this good. Or maybe it’s because they finally talked and he makes a strangled sound when Pierre’s tongue flicks over his tip, teasing him before he takes him in completely. 

“Pierre, please-“ 

“What do you want, Your Highness?” Pierre smirks at him and Charles moans, looking at him with hazy eyes. “Please fuck me, please-“ 

“Anything you want, angel.” Pierre gives him a warm smile, eyes full of love and Charles loves him so fucking much. 

Pierre’s tongue teases him one more time before he loses his pants, getting the lube and condom from the drawer next to the end. Charles bites his lip, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes and gives him a small smile. 

“How do you want me?” 

“Like this, I want to see you.” Pierre gives him another one of those breathtaking smiles while warming up the lube between his hands and Charles’s heart is nearly bursting with love. “Okay.” 

Pierre has always been the only one who made sure he was okay during sex but this is a whole new level and he tries his best not to cry. Pierre has lost his clothes as well by now, lubing up his finger and Charles stares at him, taking in the sight in front of him. 

Pierre is so fucking beautiful and when he starts teasing his hole with one finger, playing with the ring of muscles, he closes his eyes, pushing his ass forward. “Please, Pierre-“ 

He moans when Pierre pushes a finger inside of him and he hears Pierre laugh. 

He prepares him, first with one, then two and eventually three fingers, fucking him lazily with his hand and when he adds a fourth finger, Charles is a whimpering mess below him. 

“You think you’re ready?”, Pierre mumbles, brushing a few sweaty strands of hair from Charles’s forehead with his clean hand and Charles nods frantically, biting his lip. “Please.” 

Pierre leans forward to kiss him while he pulls his fingers out and Charles smiles in the kiss, relaxing his muscles when he feels the tip of Pierre's dick. 

Pierre slowly pushes inside him, taking his time and Charles takes a deep breath, slowly getting used to the feeling again. 

“You always feel so perfect, _mon chéri_ ”, Pierre mumbles, still holding himself back and Charles looks at him with pleading eyes, changing the angle a little. “Fuck me, please.” 

“Whatever you want.” 

Pierre starts moving, starting slow but picking his rhythm up pretty quickly and Charles doesn’t need long to completely fall apart, letting go and trusting Pierre completely. He’s still painfully hard and when Pierre reaches for his dick, giving is a few hard squeezes, he can’t hold back any longer. 

He comes with a loud moan, spilling all over his stomach and maybe he should be embarrassed that he came so quickly but- fuck, he had missed Pierre. Pierre just laughs quietly, nothing but love and admiration in his eyes when he looks at him, still fucking him and Charles feels like he’s floating. 

He’s warm and sticky and content and sweaty and so tired, exhaustion slowly overcoming him and when Pierre comes, grip around his hips tightening, moaning loudly, Charles can’t help but give him a dopey smile. 

“I missed you so much”, he mumbles, wincing slightly when Pierre pulls out of him. 

“I missed you too”, Pierre whispers, disposing of the condom before pulling the blanket over both of them and Charles smiles tiredly, cuddling up. He rests his head on Pierre’s naked chest, breathing in his familiar scent and he hasn’t felt this calm in months. Years, even. 

Pierre cards his hand through his hair, the movement making him sleepy and he falls asleep in his arms.

Waking up in Pierre’s arms is strange and beautiful at the same time. Pierre had always left when they still had their Friends with Benefits thing going on, sneaking through the palace in the middle of the night and this- it feels right to have him here now. 

To wake up with Pierre’s arm around his waist and Charles smiles, pressing a soft kiss on his temple before slowly untangling himself. He needs to take a shower and as much as he’d love to spend the morning in bed with Pierre, he still has a lot of work for today. 

Visiting some school in Monaco, going for lunch with a few important CEO’s before visiting the AS Monaco and he still has to plan the dinner with his aunt - but hopefully, he’ll have Pierre by his side today. If he wants to work for him again. 

He walks through the purple room to his own bathroom, showering before just putting his bathrobe on afterwards but stopping in the purple room and sighing. It’s an old room, decorated by his grandmother, he still feels hot from the shower and he drops down on the cool ground, sighing again. 

The tiles are cold and he’s too lazy to get back to his room and he looks at the painted ceilings, giving himself a moment to relax. 

That is until Pierre comes in, nearly steps on him and loses his balance, falling on top of him. 

“ _Putain_ , Charles, could you at least get dressed?!”, he complains but there’s a small smile on his face and Charles smirks, kissing him. 

“As if you’d mind”, he mumbles and Pierre laughs, giving him a big smile. 

“I really don’t but know you have things to do so no”, he lifts himself up, ignoring Charles’s whine, “we’re not having sex on the floor in the goddamn purple room.” 

“The bed?” 

“No.” 

“Shower?” 

“Charles, I swear to god-“ 

“Fine.” Charles grins, getting up as well and hesitating. “Do you want to come today?” 

“I thought I already would? I’m your bodyguard, remember?” 

“You are.” Charles smiles, a warm feeling spreading through his chest and he takes Pierre’s hand, pulling him closer. “But you’re also my boyfriend.” 

It feels so fucking good saying that and Pierre kisses him, so soft that Charles feels like he’s melting. “I am.” 

“I’m gonna wait for you and then we surprise Mattia?” Charles gives him a crooked grin and Pierre laughs, nodding. “Okay. I’m gonna hurry.” 

He disappears in the bathroom and Charles wanders back in his own room, getting dressed before opening the windows, letting the fresh morning air in. It’s a nice spring day and he looks at the ocean, smiling. 

He still can’t believe he didn’t fuck it up and when Pierre hugs him from behind a little bit later, pressing a kiss to his neck, Charles takes a deep breath. He really did it. He didn't fuck up for once.

They make their way through the palace, the guards throwing them confused looks but greeting Pierre with a warm smile and respect and when they enter the dining room, Arthur squeals in excitement. “Pierre!” 

He runs towards him, hugging him and Pierre looks a little taken aback, hugging him back while Lorenzo grins, visibly happy. 

“Did he apologise?”, he asks, nodding at Charles and Mattia gets up, a warm smile on his face. “Apparently he did. Welcome home, Pierre.” 

He pulls him into a quick hug as well before throwing Charles a suspicious look. “If you threatened him-“ 

“I didn’t!”

“Don’t worry, he might be an idiot most of the time but I know how to deal with him”, Pierre answers dryly, pressing a soft kiss on Charles’s cheek. “We’re good.” 

“I’m glad.” Mattia looks visibly relieved to have Pierre back and Charles rolls his eyes with a fond smile before making his way over to his place, taking a sip from his coffee. “Haha, very funny.” 

“I mean-“ 

“Pierre. You’re back.” Charles’s head snaps up at his Aunt’s cold voice, Caroline standing in the door and looking at Pierre with narrowed eyes. “I thought you quit?” 

“I did but I changed my mind, Your Highness.” Pierre calmly looks back at her, not looking intimidated at all and Caroline scoffs. 

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t trust anyone else to keep His Royal Highness safe.” Pierre is still so calm and Charles tries his best to not give anything away - he’s so close to yelling at her for everything she did but one warning glance from Mattia is enough to keep him quiet. 

“I see. Well, good luck with that.” Caroline gives him a fake smile before she disappears again and Charles exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding, grip around his mug so tight his knuckles turned white. 

Pierre’s and his’s eyes meet, there’s a short moment of silent understanding between them and Charles takes a deep breath. 

“I hate her”, Arthur announces at that moment and Charles can’t hold back his laugh anymore, grinning when he sees how Mattia tries to hide his smile behind his mug. 

“We all do, buddy, we all do.” Pierre smirks, slowly making his way over to Charles and gently brushing his shoulder against him when he sits down. 

“We’ll make her pay, don’t worry.”

It’s the day of the State Dinner and Charles is so fucking nervous. And so fucking ready to publicly call out his aunt for everything she did. 

He’s sitting between Max and Nico, Carlos is across from him, Pierre is with Kimi and Valtteri, and Lewis and Dan are next to their significant others. Seb is also here, somewhere in the crowd and Charles can feel his aunt’s eyes on him for the whole evening already. She’s sitting in earshot and Charles takes a deep breath, dinner being over. 

“Now?”, Max mumbles and Charles nods, not looking to his right, instead pretending to be focused on his plate. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”, Max asks him a bit louder and Charles knows he has the attention of the whole table by now. 

“It’s not what I want”, he grits out, glaring at Max and trying not to smirk when he sees his aunt staring at them. “It’s what best for my people.” 

“And what is best for your people?” Max raises his eyebrows mockingly and Charles sets his jaw, taking a shaky breath. 

“That they have a future ruler who cares about them and protects them from those who want to harm them. Those who want to betray them. They deserve a just and mature enough ruler and I’ll make sure they get that.” 

He has nearly everyone’s attention at this point, his father staring at him speechless and Max rolls his eyes. “Alright then, get on with it.” 

He squeezes his hand reassuringly below the table, a simple gesture but Charles is grateful for it and he takes a deep breath, getting up. 

“Aunt Caroline”, he looks at his aunt, so does everyone else in the room and she flinches visibly, “you’re accused of attempted murder and treason to the crown. How do you answer these charges?” 

His aunt stares at him absolutely dumbfounded and Charles looks back, not once breaking eye contact. It’s dead silent in the room, his aunt still staring at him and Nico leans back in his chair. 

“I think the Crown Prince asked you a question”, he says coldly and Caroline flinches, clearing her throat. 

“Your Highness, forgive me but I’m a bit confused. I would do nothing of these things, we are family-“ 

“Which charges confuse you?”, Charles interrupts her, anger slowly rising in him but he forces himself to stay calm. “Let’s start with the easiest: attempted murder. You tried murdering me twice: one time during a State Event in France where you bribed a waiter to poison my drink”, an audible murmur goes through the crowd, “and the second time you paid someone to manipulate the engine of my Ferrari.” 

“I deny those charges”, Caroline says with a wavering voice but her eyes look at him firmly. “I have done nothing of these things and I don’t know how you come up with that, what on earth-” 

“But there is proof.” Charles crosses his arms in front of his chest, giving her a sweet smile. “There are witnesses who saw you talking to the mechanic for the Ferrari, the mechanic confessed - and you ordered the poison online before handing it Gianni, your contact man at the event.” 

Charles has every fact from that file memorised, every information Dan and Max got him in his brain and he fixates her with a cold gaze. 

“There are log entries, written by you in which you talk about your plan to get me out of the way so you can get the throne after my father’s death or abdication.” 

“I would never-“ 

“A cleaning lady from the Norwegian Royal Family saw your sneak through the palace, far away from the event - she followed you because she thought you were lost. Wanted to help you. But then she saw you sneaking into a bedroom - the bedroom Marcus and I went into earlier. You had a camera in your hand.” 

Charles throws Marcus, who sits next to Dan, a short look, Marcus just staring at him speechless. 

“On that day in Norway, I made sure no one followed us. Marcus and I left the event at different times not to be spotted - we had been careful. I checked the floor again before we had sex, no one had been there. You willingly took pictures of two individuals at their most vulnerable before publishing them without their consent. You willingly damaged the reputation of the Monaco and Swedish Royal Family.” 

Charles fixates her with his eyes, Caroline has gone pale and he takes a deep breath. 

“You were the only other person outside of my parents, Pierre and Mattia who knew what happened between Giada, Charlotte and me. You were present during that dinner and used the information you got there for your own gain.” 

“I did not-“ 

“You also continuously spread false rumours about me, the most prominent one being that I’m not the rightful heir to the throne. That I’m a bastard.” 

He doesn’t even let her finish, he’s so fucking pissed and it’s dead silent in the room, everyone staring at him. Charles knows that at least one camera is pointed at him but he doesn’t mind - he has always been one for dramatics. 

“We talked with the journalists who, reluctantly, admitted that you gave them the information. We also found your emails to them, so please, spare me with your pathetic lies”, he spits out and Caroline narrows her eyes. 

“So what? Members of the Royal Family can’t be persecuted”, she says, throwing him a mocking glance. “And I just did what’s best for my country. You’re unfit to rule, a bratty child-“ 

“You’re right”, Charles says quietly, completely ignoring the last part of what she said, “members of the royal family can’t be prosecuted. That’s why I, Charles Leclerc-Grimaldi, Crown Prince of Monaco, expel your from the Monaco Royal Family and lift your immunity granted to you by the crown.” 

It’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop, from the corner of his eyes he can see Kimi smirk and Caroline stares at him for a second before she starts laughing.

“Cute but you can’t expel me, _Crown Prince_. You don’t have the power to do that.” 

“Actually”, Nico says, getting up as well and fixating Caroline with a cold stare. “He does. It’s in the constitution of your own country - given that he has a good reason to do so.” 

“And I’d say Charles has a damn good reason”, Max adds, getting up as well. 

They stare at Caroline, her paling even more and Charles can’t believe he’s actually doing this - and that after all that bullshit he has Nico and Max by his side, supporting him. 

“Albert-“ Caroline turns to the King but he just shakes his head, a cold look in his eyes. “He has every right to do that. And I’m ashamed to call you my sister.” 

“But-“ 

“Pierre”, Charles says, giving his boyfriend a sweet smile. “Would you be so kind and arrest my aunt?” 

“It would be an honour, Your Highness.” Pierre smirks, stepping forward and before Charles can help himself, he quickly pulls him closer, kissing him deeply in front of the whole crowd. 

“I love you”, he whispers, not giving a single fuck that the whole room is staring at them and Pierre smiles. “I love you too, Your Highness. Care to let me do my job?” 

“Always.” Charles winks at him before he lets him go, watching how Pierre arrests his aunt and when he sees how she gets lead out of the room by Kimi and the love of his life, him being surrounded by his friends - maybe life is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that last scene was heavily inspired by the "Sansa and Arya expose Littlefinger" scene at the end of Season 7 in Game of Thrones and I'm not even sorry because Charles would be THAT dramatic 
> 
> god, I missed the Royal Universe and I will definitely write a part for Carlos as well! Not sure when because I have a lot of other stuff on my list BUT I am gonna write it
> 
> I really hope you liked it and I love all of you so much 💛💛💛💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
